Vingança e Desejo
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Em um reino dominado por um tirano, um homem considerado um criminoso, quer vingança e resgatar seu trono por direito...mas o amor pode fazer com que seus planos mudem...UA, Aiolia e Marin. Cap 12 finalmente no ar.
1. Chapter 1

**VINGANÇA E DESEJO**

História U.A. inspirada nos personagens de Saint Seiya.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Bem vindos ao Reino de Pallas. Em um mundo dominado por reis tiranos, leis e tradições invioláveis. Onde a honra dita a vida dos seres humanos.

Prepare-se para acompanhar a saga de um homem em busca de vingança, e que encontrou o mais puro dos sentimentos.

**Capítulo 1:**

Em um mundo antigo, sobre um campo de batalhas.

A chuva caia ruidosamente castigando o corpo cansado e ferido de um guerreiro implacável! Sob seus pés jaziam os corpos de dezenas de soldados de seu inimigo mais odiado. Empunhando em cada mão uma espada, ele encara os oponentes que ainda permaneciam em pé com os olhos azuis frios e mortais.

-Não sejam covardes!-bradou o líder dos soldados.-O rei Ares prometeu um tesouro digno de um imperador pela cabeça do traidor Aioria! Ainda somos quinze guerreiros contra um só, e ele está ferido!

Impulsionados pelas palavras de seu líder e pela promessa de riqueza, três soldados avançam contra Aioria, mas apenas encontraram uma morte rápida no fio de sua espada, que cortou o ar numa velocidade impressionante.

-Ma-matem o re-rebelde...-nem o líder tinha tanta certeza assim de sua vitória.

Apesar de estar com um braço ferido, Aioria mantinha o olhar frio que escondia a fúria de um leão selvagem. Não estavam diante de um rebelde qualquer. Ele era Aioria, um príncipe sem reino, um pária entre os seus, mas também é conhecido como o Leão Assassino, uma fera sanguinária nos campos de batalha, o homem que sozinho conseguiu matar quinze soldados do rei Ares como se fossem nada!

Diante da superioridade do guerreiro, os demais pensaram em recuar, mas os gritos e ameaças de seu comandante os fizeram avançar todos ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, um vulto negro apareceu e se colocou diante de Aioria e com movimentos rápidos e certeiros de sua espada, eliminou todos os soldados restantes.

O vulto ergueu-se e olhou de maneira reprovadora para o companheiro.

-Quantas vezes tenho que pedir que não saia por aí sozinho, Aioria?

-Era o capitão da guarda do meu irmão, Shura. Não meu.-respondeu o outro, limpando o sangue das suas espadas e guardando-as nas bainhas.

-Fui amigo de seu irmão, e ele me fez prometer que cuidaria de você antes de morrer em meus braços.-respondeu Shura, com impaciência.-Não seja burro de morrer em uma emboscada promovida por Ares antes de vingar-se e libertar seu povo do usurpador.

-Sinto se fui rude com você, Shura.-respondeu meio triste.-Hoje precisava sair e espairecer, não contava encontrar uma patrulha. Hoje é o aniversário da morte de Aioros.

Shura ficou calado, sabia o tanto que o assunto o machucava. Não era nada fácil ter crescido sem o pai e a mãe, que morreram em circunstâncias misteriosas, pior ainda foi presenciar o assassinato do único irmão aos quinze anos de idade, que o criou e amou com tanto carinho, e ser acusado deste crime.

Apenas ele, e poucas pessoas de confiança sabiam a verdade. Shura e dois soldados valorosos foram testemunhas do ardil de Ares para usurpar o trono. E se não fossem por eles, Aioria teria compartilhado o mesmo triste fim do Regente Aioros.

-Vamos embora antes que a chuva nos afogue!-disse Shura.

-Onde estão Aldebaran e Mu?-perguntou Aioria acompanhando o amigo.

-Foram até a capital do reino.-respondeu.-Parece que nosso informante tem notícias interessantes!

Quando chegaram ao acampamento secreto dos rebeldes, escondido nas montanhas, encontraram esperando sua volta seus amigos. Pareciam ansiosos em dar-lhes as notícias recentes do Reino.

-O que houve?-perguntou Mu preocupado ao ver o ferimento no braço de Aioria.

-Acidente de treinamento.-disse Shura rapidamente.-Quais as novidades que o nosso amigo secreto na corte lhes mandou?

-Essa vocês vão adorar!-respondeu Aldebaran.-O rei Ares vai se casar!

-Se casar?-espantou-se Aioria.

-É natural.-Shura disse calmo.-Para se sentir mais seguro no trono, certamente precisará de um herdeiro.

-Não é apenas isso...-disse Mu.-Esse casamento pode nos trazer problemas sérios. A noiva em questão é herdeira de um poderoso reino e um exército respeitável!

-E com quem ele vai se casar?-perguntou Aioria.-Essa noiva de um poderoso reino.

-Ela era a sua prometida, Aioria.-respondeu Mu, fazendo Aioria o encarar incrédulo.-Sei que a viu poucas vezes quando eram crianças, na época em que seu irmão procurava a paz com o Reino de Themiscera. A noiva em questão é ...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Princesa Marin?-uma das criadas chamou-a, fazendo Marin desviar o olhar da paisagem da sua bela cidade.

-Sim, Luna?

-A comitiva enviada por seu noivo já está pronta para partir.-informou a criada.-A rainha Hypólita e sua irmã a aguardam para se despedirem.

-Obrigada. Diga a minha mãe que estou indo.

A criada fez uma reverência e saiu. Marin voltou a olhar a paisagem, suspirou desanimada. Viajar para um reino distante, abandonar seus costumes para honrar um compromisso antigo de casamento, que selaria a paz entre seu reino e o reino de Pallas, isso tudo a apavorava. Casar-se com um homem que não conhecia.

Mas era a princesa de Themiscera. E faria tudo o que fosse preciso para manter a paz.

Olhou-se no espelho, não vestia as roupas de guerreira que estava tão acostumada, e sim um vestido fino e azul, como mandava o protocolo real.

-Que a deusa me dê forças!-orou antes de sair dos seus aposentos.

Em frente ao palácio real, os soldados de Ares aguardavam para escoltá-la. Também lhe esperavam sua família, sua mãe e sua irmã mais jovem, despediu-se delas sem derramarem uma lágrima sequer.

Percebeu que sua acompanhante também estava pronta para acompanhá-la. A rainha Hypólita se cercou de todos os cuidados, e encarregou a sua mais valorosa guerreira para acompanhá-la. Marin sorriu satisfeita. Pelo menos, não estaria sozinha e sim com sua amiga Shina.

A orgulhosa amazona estava vestida como se fosse para uma batalha, nada a faria se separar de sua espada e sua armadura.

Entraram na carruagem e partiram. Durante todo o trajeto, Shina estava com a expressão soturna, como se não estivesse indo a um casamento, mas a um funeral.

-O que houve, Shina?-perguntou de repente.

-Isso tudo!-disse a amazona fazendo um gesto com as mãos como se mostrasse algo a Marin.-Não acho certo você abrir mão de tudo para casar-se com um homem que não conhece. É indigno de uma amazona!

-Sei que a tradição pede que uma amazona da Casa Real só deva se casar com um homem que demonstre ser mais forte, vencendo-a em combate... Mas esse é um caso especial.-Marin observou a paisagem montanhosa pela janela da carruagem.-Nada sei de meu futuro marido a não ser que ele é um homem muito forte, um guerreiro, mas também muito bom. Talvez ele me faça feliz!

-Hunf!-resmungou a amazona nada convencida.-Soube que é um homem estranho. Misterioso, que oculta o rosto com uma máscara.

-Ouvi dizer que faz isso, pois possui um ferimento horrível na face causado por um dos assassinos do Regente Aioros.-respondeu Marin.-Ele foi uma das poucas testemunhas do ocorrido...

-Mesmo assim. É estranho.

Enquanto isso, no reino de Pallas.

-Queira me explicar, capitão Guilty, como um homem conseguiu matar cinqüenta dos meus, sozinho?-perguntou Ares, sentado no trono real olhando friamente, por detrás da máscara, o pobre capitão ajoelhado diante dele, esperando sua punição.

-Perdão, meu lorde!-pedia humildemente.-Mas, o rebelde Aioria parecia um demônio incontrolável! Um verdadeiro Leão enfurecido! Mas escapei com vida, meu senhor!

-Para a sua sorte, estou de bom humor.-ele fez um gesto.-Saia, antes que eu mude de idéia e mande cortar a sua cabeça por sua incompetência!

-Si-sim!-o capitão saiu rapidamente, mas prestando atenção nos lordes que acabavam de entrar.

-Ah, aproximem-se meus amigos!-Ares chamou e ordenou aos criados.-Tragam o melhor vinho!

Depois dos lordes terem sido servidos, Ares ergueu-se e levantou sua taça.

-Lordes...Kamus, Milo, Afrodite, Shaka, meu conselheiro de confiança Shion...só lamento a falta de meu falecido irmão Saga e do sábio mestre Dohko...mas eu os chamei aqui para anunciar uma boa nova!

-E qual seria?-perguntou Lorde Kamus, observando o conteúdo de sua taça.

-Pensei que já soubessem. Em breve, teremos uma rainha. Em poucos dias a princesa Marin de Themiscera chegará para se unir a mim em matrimônio. Um brinde!

Os lordes ergueram as taças para brindarem a boa nova. Kamus permanecia com uma expressão fria e inalterada, Milo sorria de maneira misteriosa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Depois de dois dias de viagem, a caravana da princesa Marin passava por uma trilha entre as montanhas, apesar da total atenção dos soldados, eles não perceberam que eram observados por dezenas de olhos ocultos entre as rochas da montanha.

-Lá está!-anunciou Aldebaran.-A tal princesa está na carruagem.

-Então...-falou Aioria.-Dê as ordens aos homens. A passageira da carruagem não deve ser molestada em hipótese alguma, sob a pena de enfrentar a minha ira!

-Vamos atacar!-disse Shura.

-Algo errado?-perguntou Shina de repente a Marin.

-Estou com um estranho pressentimento!-respondeu olhando a janela da carruagem.

-Você e seus...-foi interrompida pelos gritos de alerta dos soldados.

Estavam sob ataque! Instintivamente, Shina sacou sua espada e deu a Marin sua adaga. A princesa pegou a arma, se preparando para o que quer que aconteça. Era preferível morrer lutando, de forma honrada, do que sucumbir aos inimigos e sofrerem as piores das humilhações nas mãos destes. É assim o modo de viver e morrer de uma guerreira amazona.

Elas observavam pelos vãos das janelas o que acontecia do lado de fora. Tão rápido como começou, o ataque inimigo cessou. Os soldados de Ares foram derrotados, restando apenas um, que foi poupado para servir de mensageiro.

-Volte para a capital!-ordenou um homem que Marin acreditou ser o líder.-E diga ao déspota do Ares que se ele quiser sua noiva de volta, ilesa, seguirá as minhas exigências. E que em breve o Leão Aioria lhe mandará notícias!

-Leão Aioria!-espantou-se Shina.-Os rebeldes do reino de Pallas?

-Aioria?-Marin prendeu a respiração. A última vez em que o viu era apenas um menino, agora era um homem perigoso, um assassino que tramou a morte do próprio irmão.

-Não era ele que você...?

-Estão vindo para cá!-disse Marin, cortando a pergunta de Shina. Ficou imaginando em como ele estaria agora.

Então pode vê-lo melhor ao se aproximar da carruagem. Os cabelos de um tom loiro acobreado caiam com uma masculinidade descuidada sobre a testa bronzeada. Uma virilidade atraente se estampava nos belos traços, os olhos azuis e frios sugeriam que era um homem seguro de si, orgulhoso de sua posição de líder. Alto, musculoso...Marin suspirou, o menino magro e irritantemente convencido que conheceu quando criança, havia se tornado um homem assustadoramente atraente.

-Prepare-se.-avisou Shina, se colocando em posição de ataque.

Aioria ia abrir a porta da carruagem, mas Shura o deteve e fez um sinal logo compreendido pelo amigo. O Leão fez um gesto para que seus homens se afastassem e não fizessem nada. Shura sacou sua espada e preparou para abrir a porta, enquanto Aioria aguardava ao lado da mesma.

Com um gesto brusco e rápido, Shura abriu a porta e mal teve tempo de se desviar de uma lâmina que passou bem perto de sua cabeça, cortando alguns fios de seus cabelos negros. Uma jovem de cabelos esverdeados avançou contra Shura, lutando com ele de igual para igual com a espada.

Aioria observou tudo com certo divertimento, ouviu um som de dentro da carruagem, quando se virou, viu apenas a sola de um sapato que atingiu seu rosto com violência. Então, sentiu que alguém estava sobre ele, encostando-se a sua garganta uma adaga. Ele se viu diante da mais bela mulher que já viu na vida!

-Se não querem que seu líder morra. Nos deixe ir!-a ruiva ordenou.

-Anda não.-Aioria disse, pegando seu pulso com rapidez, girando seus corpo, invertendo a posição, mantendo a jovem presa sob seu corpo e as mãos presas.

-Princesa!-a guerreira com a espada se distraiu, dando chance para que Shura a desarmasse.

Certo da vitória, Shura sorriu e se exibe aos amigos. Mu balançou a cabeça negativamente, pois a guerreira investiu contra ele, dando um chute em seu estômago, e um murro em sua cara, deixando-o tonto. Os soldados caíram na gargalhada. Ela pegou de volta sua espada.

Aioria suspirou desanimado sobre a atitude do amigo, e Marin aproveitou a deixa para jogar terra nos olhos dele e socou sua cara também.

-Praga de mulher!-resmungou enquanto se erguia e limpava os olhos.

Quando abriu os olhos, desviou-se por um triz de uma seqüência de socos e chutes da ruiva, que lutava furiosamente.

-Parece que ela não gosta de você, Aioria!-gritou Shura, se divertindo, e se desviando de outro golpe da espada de Shina.

-A sua também não parece que morre de amores por você, Shura.-respondeu, aparando um soco de Marin com as mãos.

-Vamos logo com isso!-gritou Aldebaran.-Estou com fome!

-Você sempre está com fome!-replicou Mu.

Shura concordou. E após se desviar de outro ataque da espada da amazona e desferiu um soco em seu estômago, fazendo-a largar a arma. Ao mesmo tempo em que Aioria a pega pelos braços e a prende entre a carruagem e seu corpo, imobilizando-a.

Shura imobilizava Shina com um abraço apertado. Sorria certo da sua vitória. Mas a amazona sorriu maldosa e deu-lhe uma cabeçada no nariz e um pisão em seu pé. Ele a solta, por causa da dor. Os demais riam com gosto. Shina colocou as mãos na cintura, se rendendo. Sabia que não poderia enfrentá-los sozinha.

-O que quer conosco?-Marin perguntou irada.

-Você, minha cara, é minha prisioneira.-o Leão respondeu.

Continua...

Nota: este fic eu o escrevia há algum tempo e agora irei postar aqui no Espero que quem a acompanhava em outro site a acompanhe aqui!


	2. Chapter 2

VINGANÇA E DESEJO 

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

"Você, minha cara, é minha prisioneira."

Marin recebeu tal notícia com indignação.

"É melhor me matar."-respondeu.-"Pois se tentar me violentar, morderei a minha língua e não lhe darei tal prazer!"

Sua declaração foi recebida em silêncio. Todos olhavam para ela sem alterar suas fisionomias. Ninguém pareceu impressionado por suas palavras. Todos menos Aioria, cujo semblante ficou sombrio e ele a olhou com raiva, ofendido.

"Acredite. Não estou interessado em tomar à força o que as mulheres me cedem com prazer."-ele a pega pelo pulso e joga para Aldebaran.-"Amarre-a. Acabou a brincadeira, vamos para casa."

Todos se alegraram com a ordem. Estavam longe de casa há dias e sentiam saudades de lá.

"E a outra?"-perguntou Aldebaran apontando para Shina, de braços cruzados, segurando a vontade de matar alguém.

"Ela não nos serve para nada."-disse Aioria.

"Posso ficar com ela?"-perguntou Shura.

Shina o fuzila com o olhar e diz furiosa:

"Quem ou o que vocês julgam que eu sou? Um objeto ou animal?"

"Tem certeza?"-Aioria olha para a Shina, podia jurar que se ela pudesse, cortaria a garganta do amigo.-"Parece que ela vai lhe causar muitos problemas."

"Sabe que eu gosto de domar uma gata selvagem vez ou outra."-respondeu passando o braço sobre os ombros de Shina, que o afasta com uma cotovelada dolorida.

"Será responsabilidade sua!"-declarou Aioria, certo que o amigo se meteria em confusão por causa da arisca amazona.-"Amarrem-na também."

"Retirem a armadura dela também."-ordenou Shura.

Quando um soldado ia cumprir a ordem, recebeu um golpe da amazona que o jogou longe.

"Ninguém toca em minha armadura."-e ela mesma retirou a indumentária, ficando com as roupas de baixo. Uma calça e a túnica.

Marin e Shina tiveram os pulsos amarrados por cordas e colocadas em cima das selas de dois cavalos, dois magníficos corcéis, um negro e outro de pelos castanhos. A armadura da amazona foi levada por outro rebelde.

Marin olhou para Aioria, cada nervo de seu corpo desejando acabar com ele. Sem nenhum aviso, Aioria monta no corcel negro, o mesmo cavalo que ela. Seu braço apertando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, segurando-a bem firme pela cintura, enquanto com a mão livre, conduzia as rédeas do animal. Ele incitou o cavalo, que se lançou pra diante.

Shura ia fazer a mesma coisa com Shina, mas recebeu um chute dela em seu rosto, fazendo recuar. Ela sorri triunfante, ele a olha furioso, principalmente pelas risadas que essa situação provocou nos homens.

Shura sorri, e com um puxão a retira da sela, montando em seguida. Depois, com a ajuda de um soldado, Shina é erguida e jogada na sela como se fosse um saco de farinha, bem na frente dele. Ela gritava e esperneava.

"Cão Bastardo!"-ela gritou.-"Vou arrancar seu coração e fazê-lo em picadinhos!"

"Muito bem. Agora vamos."-disse passando a mão pela coxa dela e esporeando o cavalo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Palácio real de Pallas.

Lorde Kamus olhava a paisagem da janela de um grande Salão. De onde estava tinha uma visão privilegiada de sua esposa e de seu filho pequeno, que caminhavam pelo jardim de rosas. Eles perceberam que eram observados e acenaram com sorrisos para Kamus.

"O jovem Alexandre cresceu muito! Realmente se parece com você!"-comentou Milo chegando.-"Milady continua linda também!"

"Obrigado."-disse Kamus sem alterar o semblante.-"O que quer, Milo?"

"Notei que não ficou muito feliz com a notícia de nosso rei sobre o seu futuro matrimônio."-Milo o observa de soslaio.

"Apenas acho que nosso soberano se preocupa demais com coisas mundanas, enquanto deixa seus barões fazerem o que bem entendem com o povo."

"Ele tem estado muito ocupado em outros assuntos, amigo."

"Sim. Como caçar rebeldes e promover a guerra com reinos vizinhos."-ele olha zangado para o amigo.-"Não se preocupa com o futuro de nosso reino?"

"Claro que sim. Mas, você me conhece desde que éramos da idade de Alexandre. Prefiro aproveitar a vida a arriscá-la desafiando os desejos do rei."

"Pois eu prefiro pensar em um futuro promissor para meu filho."-Kamus volta a olhar a família e diz friamente.-"Ares não é um rei apto. Sabemos que o povo sofre e muito com o comportamento tirânico dele. As rebeliões são reflexos desse governo corrupto e o povo acolhe os assassinos de seu antigo soberano como heróis, tamanho é o desagrado deles. E ainda é difícil acreditar nessa história que o Capitão Shura e o príncipe tenham planejado a morte de Lorde Aioros. Mas não creio que se importe com isso. Volte para as sua noites regadas de vinho, jogatinas e amantes, Milo."

"Está bem."-Milo fica sério.-"Mas cuidado com o que diz, amigo. Suas palavras podem condená-lo e também aqueles que ama. Pode não acreditar no que digo, mas somos como irmãos, e amo sua família como se fosse minha. Odiaria se algo acontecesse a eles por causa de suas desconfianças."

Kamus nada diz quando vê o amigo saindo. Olhou para a esposa amada e o filho querido. Faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-los.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marin se sentia incomodada. Estava presa pelo braço forte de Aioria, que a mantinha presa contra seu peito. Seus corpos se roçavam a cada galope do cavalo. Ela tentava em vão se soltar, mas ele a segurava com força.

Aioria deu um sorriso discreto ao vê-la debater-se. Não queria admitir, mas estava achando muito prazeroso manter o corpo macio da amazona cativa perto de si. Ela possuía um doce aroma de flores, que parecia impregnado por todo o corpo e seus cabelos.

Os cabelos, vermelhos como um pôr-do-sol, macios e perfumados. O perfume o inebriava. Suspirou, aspirando o aroma deles. Olhou os lindos traços, agora zangados, de Marin.

Tentou não demonstrar que revê-la foi um choque! Lógico que o tempo passou, mas ainda assim se lembrava de Marin como uma menininha ruiva, audaciosa, bonita e brigona, que não levava desaforo pra casa. Agora era uma mulher linda, e muito corajosa!

Seu olhar percorreu o rosto, os olhos e pararam na boca. A posição lateral sobre a sela, as mãos amarradas, a forçava a apoiar-se no braço e no peito de Aioria. Marin fez um movimento brusco para se livrar da mão dele, o que assustou o cavalo, que parou e empinou.

Mas Aioria o dominou facilmente. Depois de acalmar o cavalo, ele a pressionou mais ainda contra seu corpo. Marin o olhou com raiva, mas depois ficou tensa ao reparar onde os olhos azuis dele se fixaram.

A posição em que se encontrava, contra o peito dele, as mãos presas, amarradas na frente do corpo, fizeram com que sua roupa fina ficasse repuxada na frente, expondo as curvas dos seios.

"Tira os olhos de mim!"-disse furiosa, dando-lhe uma cotovelada no estômago.

O cavalo corcoveava para o lado, inquieto por causa dos movimentos sobre si, balançando a cabeça, bufando nervoso.

Marin percebeu a agitação do animal e começou a golpear com os pés o pescoço deste. Assustado pela agressão, o animal empinou. Marin agarrou-se à sela e conseguiu empurrar Aioria, derrubando-o da sela.

Com outro movimento ágil, se endireitou e dominou o cavalo e o incitou a correr em disparada. Shina sorriu, esperando que a princesa consiga fugir, mas o sorriso morreu ao notar que Shura não estava preocupado, até se divertia com o infortúnio do amigo.

Aioria levantou-se, apesar da dor e da humilhação sofridas, sacudiu a poeira nas roupas, colocou as mãos na cintura. Todos os homens gargalhavam, todos menos Mu, que permanecia sério.

Aioria assoviou alto. No mesmo instante o cavalo para de correr, quase derrubando Marin da sela. Outro assovio e o cavalo dá meia volta e corre em direção ao dono, apesar das tentativas de Marin de fazê-lo retornar a fuga.

"Zéphro!"-ele chama o corcel e afaga seu pescoço.- "Não estou bravo com você, amigo."

Ele voltou a montar o animal, e antes de recomeçar a cavalgada, ele a força a encará-lo segurando seu queixo.

"Se tentar fugir de novo, roubando meu cavalo. Quebro suas lindas pernas!"-ameaçou.

"Você não ousaria!"-ela sustentou o olhar intimidador dele.

"Experimente fazer essa estupidez de novo!"

E retomaram a cavalgada.

"Não pode me manter assim!"-protestou Shina.-"Estou ficando sem ar."

"Se prometer ficar boazinha."

"Prometo...não tentar matá-lo."-ela disse solenemente.

"Está bem."

Shura a fez descer, e Shina caiu sentada no chão. Depois se levantou, tentando recuperar a dignidade. Shura estendeu a mão para ela, e contrariada aceitou subir no cavalo, sentada atrás dele.

"Com as mãos assim, não tenho aonde me segurar."-ela protestou.

"Não é uma amazona? Exímias nas montarias? Pense em algo para se manter aí."-ele voltou a rir, Shina teve vontade de socá-lo novamente.

A imagem dele tendo sua garganta apertada pelas cordas que a mantinham presa veio a sua mente e ela sorriu.

"Ah, que lindo sorriso."-ele comentou.-"Espero que esteja pensando em coisas boas."

"De fato."-ela continuava sorrindo.-"Pensava em sua morte lenta e agonizante."

"Nossa! Que palavras carinhosas!"-respondeu irônico.

Muitas horas se passaram, os homens não paravam nem para comerem. O sol se punha no horizonte, quando Aioria deu a ordem para pararem e montarem acampamento.

"Então? Aproveitou a viagem?"

"Adorável."-respondeu sarcástica, ignorando a ajuda dele para desmontar.-"Preciso ver Shina."

"Não."-disse desmontando.

"Não?"-ela o encarou com as mãos na cintura.-"Não pode fazer isso!"

"Você é a minha prisioneira. Se não reparou ainda, posso sim."-ele a pegou pelo braço.-"Vamos."

Enquanto andavam, Marin reparou no que acontecia a sua volta. Fogueiras foram feitas, o aroma de carne sendo preparada preencheu o ar, fazendo-a se lembrar de que não comera nada o dia inteiro.

Ele a conduziu até algumas árvores, onde com uma corda, amarrou sua perna e a outra ponta na árvore.

"Para onde julga que eu fugiria?"

"De você, espero qualquer coisa."-respondeu dando um nó.-"Trarei comida e água."

"E se eu precisar de ...hã...privacidade?"

"Para quê?"-ele perguntou e depois reparou que ela ficou corada, e percebeu o que ela queria.-"Ah, entendo. A gente dá um jeito se você precisar de privacidade."

"Agora!"-ela disse.

"Agora?"

"Preciso...agora!"

Ele suspirou, soltando a perna dela e pegando-a pela mão.

"Vamos. Há um rio aqui perto."

Seguiram por uma trilha que os conduziu até o rio. Desesperada pela sede, Marin se inclinou e bebeu a água doce avidamente. Depois de matar a sede, preparou-se para entrar na água e reparou que ele ainda permanecia parado, encostado em uma árvore, observando-a.

"Senhor!"-ela o repreendeu.-"Não espere que eu faça isso na sua frente!"

"Desculpe."-ele ficou corado e se afastou.-"Dois minutos!"

Era o tempo que ela queria. Logo depois, retirou as roupas, ficando só de combinação e se jogou nas águas. O rio era fundo e de águas rápidas e acompanhando a corrente, começou a nadar. Nadou para o mais longe que conseguiu, lamentando o fato de Shina ter ficado para trás, mas se encontrasse uma patrulha do rei, os avisaria.

A correnteza foi aumentando. Cansada, segurou-se em uma rocha no meio do rio e recuperava o fôlego. Então, sentiu que alguém a pegava com força pelo pulso. O susto foi tamanho que Marin afundou, engolindo um pouco de água.

Tossindo, não conseguindo enxergar direito por causa da água, sentiu que braços fortes a seguravam.

"Para onde ia, princesa?"

Aioria!

Viu-lhe o peito nu, cada feixe de músculos, a pele bronzeada, algumas cicatrizes que com certeza adquirira em combates, a expressão dura, o queixo cerrado.

"A correnteza me arrastou."-foi a desculpa que encontrou.

"Não parecia."

Ele a puxou contra seu peito, fazendo-a sentir através da combinação, a forma musculosa de seu corpo, o calor dele.

"Vamos voltar, princesa."

Braços a rodearam pela cintura, viu-se arrastada pelas águas e jogada na grama. Aioria debruçou-se sobre ela, Marin corou ao perceber que ambos estavam seminus. A combinação molhada revelava boa parte de seu corpo. Seu olhar percorreu o rosto másculo de Aioria, a barba por fazer lhe dava um ar sedutor. O olhar foi até o peito, que subia e descia com a respiração tensa e ofegante. E percebeu que ele a olhava diferente.

"O que vai fazer comigo?"

"Não gosto que me desafiem."-ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça devagar.-"Tentou fugir de novo..."

"Na-não tentei roubar seu cavalo..."-balbuciou.-"Vai quebrar minhas pernas"

"Há outros meios de se castigar uma mulher."

Uma fração de segundo depois, a boca dele se apossava da dela com força esmagadora. O beijo era uma combinação de castigo e dominação, mas foi se suavizando, Marin tentou empurrá-lo, mas não tinha forças. Ao invés de lutar, deixou-se levar pela boca que se movia sensualmente sobre a sua.

As mãos dele moviam-se sobre a cintura e sobre a perna de Marin, cada toque despertando dentro dela um fogo intenso que parecia dominá-la por inteira.

Ele parou o beijo de maneira brusca, parecia transtornado. Afastou-se rapidamente e a puxou para levantá-la.

"Vamos voltar ao acampamento."-declarou arrastando a jovem.

Marin não disse nada, ainda estava trêmula, atônita pelo o que aconteceu. Tocou os lábios. Foi o seu primeiro beijo.

Continua...

Obrigada pelos reviews pelo primeiro capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**DESEJO E VINGANÇA**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Marin foi arrastada de volta ao acampamento por Aiolia, que a mantinha presa pelo pulso. Aproximaram-se da árvore, onde Shina já se encontrava também amarrada, e com um soldado de vigília.

Sem dizer nada, ele a fez sentar ao pé da árvore e amarrou seu pé na corda ali deixada, e saiu para se reunir a alguns homens em volta de uma fogueira. Assim que se viram a sós, as duas mulheres começaram a conversar.

-O que acha?-perguntou Marin a Shina.

-Que estamos bem encrencadas.-respondeu a outra.-Não me agrada ser prisioneira de um bando de rebeldes. O líder deles, o tal Aiolia, por acaso ele não tentou nada com voc...

-Não!-respondeu veemente, não iria falar do beijo que ele havia lhe dado.-Ainda não tentou nada. Se o fizer o matarei!

-Digo o mesmo em relação ao porco que o acompanha.-Shina olhou furiosa para Shura, que também se juntava aos companheiros na fogueira.-Homenzinho arrogante!

-Na primeira oportunidade, fugiremos!-determinou Marin, com o olhar fixo nas costas daquele homem.

-O que acha?-perguntou Aiolia ao amigo.

Shura desviou o olhar para as prisioneiras.

-Estão planejando algo, sem dúvida.-respondeu como se não fosse importante.-Não são simples e frágeis mulheres, Aiolia. São amazonas de Themiscera. Sugiro que durma com um olho aberto e fixo nela.

-E eu sugiro que mantenha objetos cortantes e pontiagudos longe da outra, Shura.

-O que aconteceu no rio?-perguntou Shura, se servindo de um pedaço da carne assada na fogueira.-Notei que estão com as roupas molhadas.

-Nada!-Aiolia respondeu rápido demais. Shura ficou sério.

-Ela é uma prisioneira valiosa demais, amigo!

-Eu sei.-ele a olhou por sobre os ombros, Shura notou algo diferente naquele olhar.-Ela será o instrumento para acuar Ares.

-Então não se apaixone.-respondeu Shura, espantando Aiolia.-Ela é muito bonita e vocês tem uma história no passado. Não se apaixone por ela, pois terá que devolvê-la um dia!

-Não sei de onde você tira esses absurdos, Shura!-Aiolia ficou nervoso.-Não pretendo ter nada com ela! É uma prisioneira...é você quem devia pensar antes de começar seus joguinhos com a outra.

-A diferença entre nós é que eu nunca me apaixonaria!-Shura sorriu.-Mulher é a melhor coisa que os deuses criaram. Amo todas as mulheres, mas jamais me apaixonarei...quando as mulheres percebem que um homem a ama, elas se transformam para nos manipular!

-Amigo...você está mexendo com fogo.-disse-lhe Aiolia.

-Eu sei...e gosto disso.-Aiolia balançou a cabeça diante da atitude do amigo.-Já imaginou o que o nosso amigo esquentadinho vai dizer quando chegarmos em casa amanhã?

-Sinceramente...não quero discutir com ele novamente.-Aiolia respondeu, jogando um pedaço de madeira na fogueira.

-Com certeza, ele vai querer discutir com você sim!

-Estou cansado.-disse-lhe ao se levantar.-Vou dormir! E coloque outro sentinela para vigiá-las. Não confio nelas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Antes do amanhecer...

Aiolia não teve uma boa noite como esperava. A imagem de Marin, do beijo que lhe deu na tarde anterior, aparecia a todo instante em seus sonhos. E isso não estava em seus planos. Resmungando se levantou, pronto para reiniciarem a viagem de volta. Esperava chegar em casa antes do fim daquele dia.

Aproximou-se do local onde havia deixado suas prisioneiras. Marin estava deitada na manta que haviam lhe dado, com a cabeça apoiada no braço. Possuía uma expressão serena, descansada. Ficou alguns momentos a admirá-la adormecida.

-Senhor, estamos prontos!-avisou Aldebaran, se aproximando, acabando por despertar as moças.

-Claro. Vamos!-ordenou assumindo a pose de líder, voltando-se para Aldebaran.-Providencie que sejam alimentadas.

-Sim senhor!

-Providencie que sejam alimentadas.-desdenhou Shina.-Não somos animais!

-Aiolia!-Marin o chamou e ele se virou para encará-la.-Se não for pedir muito, poderíamos nos limpar no rio?

-Para que tente escapar nadando de novo, princesa?

-Se tem tão pouca confiança em nós, pode nos vigiar.-disse sem desviar do olhar dele.

-Não tenho tempo, tenho que organizar nossa saída!-ele se aproximou dela.

-Mas...temos necessidades físicas que não podem ser adiadas!-insistiu, se erguendo e encarando-o.

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de tentar fugir ontem, princesa!-eles se fitavam com os rostos bem próximos.

-Se não se importarem, eu me ofereço para vigiá-las.-disse Aldebaran.-E o Mu não está fazendo nada, já arrumou o cavalo dele, pode me ajudar!

Aiolia resmungou alguma coisa que pareceu um sim e chamou Mu com um grito, depois de dar-lhe ordens, foi se juntar a Shura para levantarem acampamento o mais rápido possível. Mu e Aldebaran escoltaram as duas prisioneiras pelo bosque até o rio. Quando as duas se limpavam, começaram a conversar.

-Ainda bem que são esses dois a nos vigiarem e não os outros mal encarados.-disse Shina.-O tal de Mu foi muito gentil comigo na noite anterior, providenciando água e comida...lógico que deveria estar obedecendo ordens, mas não o fez de má vontade ou com outras intenções.

-O outro é grande! Mas parece ser uma boa pessoa.-concordou Marin.

-Acho que uma fuga agora está fora de cogitação.

-Não estamos preparadas para isso agora. Me precipitei ontem.-Marin bebeu um pouco de água.-Estamos complacentes demais com nossos captores. Acho que precisamos dar-lhes um pouco mais de trabalho.

-Concordo! Como?

-Vamos esperar o momento certo!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No Palácio Real.

O som de objetos e móveis sendo quebrados eram ouvidos pelos corredores. Os servos não se atreviam a se aproximar dos aposentos reais. O rei Ares havia acabado de receber a notícia perturbadora do ataque a caravana real e do rapto da princesa Marin.

Fora dos aposentos, os nobres esperavam apreensivos, sem saber o que fazer. Kamus chegava naquele instante, estranhando o movimento.

-O que houve, milordes?-indagou.

-Os rebeldes cometeram um ato insano, lorde Kamus.-explicava lorde Shion.-Atacaram a caravana real e levaram a princesa de Themiscera como refém!

-A noiva de nosso rei?-ele não parecia surpreso com a noticia.

-Isso é terrível!-exclamou Shaka.-Esse incidente poderá gerar uma guerra entre reinos! Como não bastasse as rebeliões que vem surgindo.

-Rebeliões que surgiram por causa dos altos impostos, meu amigo.-lembrou Kamus.- Eu os alertei que isso aconteceria.

-E eu sou obrigado a concordar.-suspirou Shaka.-Mas agora temos que pensar nesse novo problema!

-E como nosso amado rei está reagindo?-perguntou Milo chegando ao salão e ouvindo a conversa pelo fim.

O som de um objeto, talvez um vaso, sendo arremessado contra a porta foi ouvido, assustando alguns dos presentes.

-Isto responde a sua pergunta?-disse Kamus friamente.

-Como se isso ajudasse a resolver esse impasse. O que faz aqui, Kamus? Achei que estava a caminho de seu feudo.-falou Milo, encostando em uma parede e cruzando os braços.

-Realmente estava de partida com Alexandre e Aurora. Mas agora, diante do que houve, não sei se será uma boa idéia.

-Hum...Pense melhor, se houver uma guerra talvez seu feudo que está vem longe da capital seja bem seguro para a sua família.

-Ainda acredito que aqui é mais seguro.-afirmou, mas não tão seguro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dentro dos aposentos reais.

-Maldito Aiolia!-esbravejou Ares, arrancando a máscara de seu rosto e jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto.-Devia tê-lo matado quando tive chance! Quando era um pivete!

Jogou uma taça contra a parede e se olhou no espelho.

-Mas você não deixou!-apontou a imagem refletida acusadoramente, mantendo um olhar insano.-Você me impediu no último instante, permitindo que fosse salvo por aquele idiota do Shura e o imprestável do meu ir...

-MAJESTADE!-a voz severa de Shion o fez voltar ao controle.-O senhor está bem?

-Sim...sim...-ele procurava a máscara e após a colocar no rosto avisou.-Estou saindo!

Ele abriu a porta de maneira brusca, os lordes presentes o observavam com olhares apreensivos. Kamus, no entanto, mantinha-se sereno, com o olhar inexpressivo. Milo olhava com interesse os acontecimentos, mantendo um meio sorriso jocoso.

-Majestade?-insistiu o conselheiro.

-Envie um mensageiro à fronteira do norte! Quero Máscara da Morte aqui! Ele cuidará desse traidor!-ordenou o rei, se afastando.

O que se seguiu foram murmúrios de espanto entre os nobres. Lorde Giovanni, um sanguinário general, conhecido senhor da guerra e temido pelo nome de Máscara da Morte. Apelido este que recebeu ao final das Guerras contra o Reino de Guaruhara, no extremo norte, após os atos selvagens e cruéis que utilizou contra seus inimigos vencidos, entre eles, o de colecionar as cabeças dos seus inimigos. Sejam eles homens ou mulheres.

-O rei mandou trazer aquele lunático de volta?-Milo espantou-se.

Kamus nada respondeu, ficando com a expressão impassível. Apenas um brilho em seu olhar denotava a sua insatisfação. Desde a Guerra do Norte não o via, desde que aquele psicótico ignorou seus apelos para poupar a família real de Guaruhara. Giovanni riu dele. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos da princesa Freiya, uma menina.

Nunca o perdoou.

-Ei, Kamus!-Milo o chamou ao presente.-Evita tentar matar o 'queridinho' do rei. Isso pode causar-lhe problemas!

Kamus não respondeu como de costume, às provocações de Milo e saiu do salão.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Naquele mesmo dia...antes do anoitecer.

-Princesa!

A voz de Shina a fez parar de admirar as costas de Aiolia, que cavalgava diante delas. Ele havia providenciado montarias para as duas mulheres, e cavalgaram o dia inteiro, sem descanso. Haviam entrado por uma trilha escondida nas montanhas, depois de atravessarem um desfiladeiro.

Passou boa parte da noite em claro. Imaginando uma maneira de fugir, e relembrando insistentemente do beijo que ele havia lhe dado no dia anterior. Como Aiolia a evitou o dia todo, julgou que ele havia se arrependido do que fez. Voltou a admirar as costas dele, mas desviou o olhar quando ele a observou por sobre o ombro por um instante.

-Você está bem, Shina?-perguntou finalmente.

-Sim.-a amazona a olhou bem.-Mas estou preocupada com você!

-Eu estou bem.

-Devemos estar próximas ao acampamento deles, Marin!-disse a amazona olhando ao redor.-Há sentinelas ocultos na montanha.

-Desde que entramos naquela floresta, antes do desfiladeiro, estamos sendo vigiados!-respondeu a princesa.-São bem treinados, quase não os percebi!

-Verdade!

-CHEGAMOS EM CASA!-o grito de alegria de Aldebaran foi acompanhado pelos gritos de alegria dos homens.

Marin viu uma pequena passagem, onde haviam dois sentinelas que os saudavam com acenos. Passaram pela estreita abertura, uma pessoa por vez e puderam ter uma visão impressionante. Havia uma clareira, com a relva verde e árvores criavam um cenário belíssimo. Vários casebres se estendiam pelo vale.

Várias pessoas, de diversas idades apareceram. Marin estranhou, acreditava que encontraria uma espécie de acampamento militar e encontrou uma vila dentro do vale. As pessoas saudavam alegremente os homens. Viu Aiolia descer do cavalo e vários garotos o cercarem, disputando o privilégio de cuidar de Zéphro. Surpresa notou que ele estava sorrindo para os meninos e meninas que o cercavam. Tinha bastante jeito com as crianças.

Ele percebeu que era observado por Marin, e voltou a assumir uma postura mais séria. As crianças olharam para as moças e ficaram curiosas, perguntando entre si quem seriam. O grandalhão chamado Aldebaran a ajudou a descer, enquanto que o próprio Shura fazia o mesmo com Shina, ou ao menos tentava.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda!-protestou Shina, se desvencilhando do toque de Shura.

-Por mim não tem problema!-ele disse, antes de puxá-la para baixo, prendendo-a nos braços.-Não é melhor assim, Gata Selvagem?

Shina sorriu, um brilho de raiva foi visto em seu olhar e ela o chutou com toda a força na canela. Shura segurou o grito de dor, mas gemeu segurando a canela dolorida com uma mão. As pessoas próximas riam da cena, Marin e Aiolia balançaram as cabeças em negativa.

-Talvez devesse chamá-la de Cobra, mulher!-gemeu Shura, andando e mancando até Aiolia, depois falou à alguns homens.-Levem ela pra minha casa!

Eles olharam com medo para a moça, que parecia capaz de matá-los só com o olhar.

Marin ficou parada, esperando o que Aiolia iria fazer. Ele e Shura olhavam para uma casa, de onde um rapaz de túnica azul e vermelha apareceu, ao seu lado um rapazinho de cabelos esverdeados parecia segurar o riso diante do vexame de Shura.

O primeiro rapaz tinha uma expressão nada amigável, parecia nervoso. Aproximou-se rapidamente, e Marin reparou que ele era bonito, e possuía uma cicatriz que marcava o rosto entre os olhos.

-O que diabos vocês fizeram?-disse a Aiolia alterado.-Estão sequestrando mulheres agora!

-Cuidado como fala, Ikki.-alertou Aiolia.

-Não diga o que eu devo fazer, Aiolia!-o rapaz respondeu com autoridade.-Ainda sou o responsável pela segurança desse refúgio. E se eu sentir que está fazendo algo que nos coloque em risco, não hesitarei em fazer o que for preciso para proteger essa gente!

-Ai, ai...-gemeu Shura.-Não estou com paciência para vocês, garotos. Vou pra casa, tomar um banho, comer e dormir com a minha bela prenda.

-Não vai até resolvermos isso!-disse Ikki.-Quem são essas mulheres?

-São nossas convidadas.-respondeu Aiolia com um sorriso irônico.-Essa é a princesa real de Themiscera e noiva de Ares. A princesa Marin.

-Você sequestrou uma princesa!-Ikki estava surpreso.-VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

-Ainda não.-respondeu Aiolia, se afastando de Ikki.

-Aiolia...ainda não terminamos essa conversa!-avisou Ikki se retirando para sua casa.

-O que é isso tudo?-perguntou Marin.

-Nada interessante!- ele a pegou pelo braço e depois ele ordenou a um grupo de mulheres.-Levem-na até a minha casa. Providenciem banho e uma refeição a ela.

-O que pretende?-perguntou receosa.

-Está suja! Achei que apreciaria um banho. Quero que esteja limpa quando dormimos juntos.

Marin engoliu em seco. Dormir juntos!

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que comentaram o fic! Fiquei feliz coma a aceitação dele pro vocês. Beijos e aguardem a continuação.


	4. Chapter 4

**VINGANÇA E DESEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

No centro de um dos quartos da cabana de Aiolia, Marin acabava de se vestir após um banho. Como apreciou uma refeição caseira, servida por uma das mulheres que ali moravam e tomar um banho quente depois de dois dias cavalgando na poeira da estrada.

O quarto era amplo, mas possuía poucos móveis. Todos trabalhados em madeira, um baú em um canto, uma cama de casal, uma mesa pequena com cadeiras e uma poltrona confortável perto da janela. Olhou desanimada para as roupas sujas jogadas em um canto, provavelmente teria de vesti-las novamente.

Ouviu uma leve batida na porta e uma menina, de mais ou menos 12 anos, cabelos ruivos apareceu, carregando um vestido novo e limpo.

-O senhor Aiolia disse para que o usasse.-falou a menina lhe estendendo a roupa.

-E você é?-indagou a princesa.

-Lithos.

-É empregada dele?

-Bem...-a menina parecia indecisa sobre o que responder.-Ele não gosta que dizem que sou empregada dele. Cuido da casa desde que o senhor Aiolia me trouxe para cá.

-Faz muito tempo?-perguntou se vestindo com a ajuda da menina, queria saber mais sobre ele.

-Eu tinha oito anos.-a menina deu um passo para trás e admirou Marin.-Verde fica bem em você.

-Prefiro vermelho.-ela se virou para Lithos.-E seus pais? Não acharam errado você vir para cá?

-Meus pais morreram.-ela disse triste.

-Sinto muito. Eu não...-interrompeu o que ia falar ao ver Aiolia na porta, ouvindo tudo. A menina abriu um largo sorriso. Se Aiolia achou Marin linda com o vestido verde e rendado, não demonstrou em palavras, mas era óbvio o brilho de admiração em seu olhar.

-Lithos, pode sair.-o rapaz pediu, sem tirar os olhos de Marin.-Está tarde e é melhor dormir.

-Claro, senhor Aiolia!-respondeu alegre saindo em seguida.

Assim que se viram a sós, ele começou a falar com certa reprovação em seu tom de voz.

-Os pais de Lithos foram assassinados pelos soldados de Ares. Ela ainda tem pesadelos com isso, seria bom se não tocasse no assunto!

-Eu não sabia.

Novamente o silêncio reinou entre eles e Aiolia continuou.

-O pai de Lithos era um escultor. Muito talentoso, mas pobre. Apesar disso, eram felizes. Mas como não tinham dinheiro para pagar os altos impostos, os soldados foram cobrar.-ele fechou a porta para que a menina não ouvisse.-Ameaçaram a vida de sua esposa e da menina, ao defendê-las, foi morto. Também mataram a sua esposa, quando ela desafiou os soldados para dar tempo de Lithos fugir. Eu a encontrei na mata, faminta e assustada, e desde então cuido dela como se fosse uma irmã caçula.

-Por que está me contando isso?

-Para que saiba quem é Ares realmente.-ele começou a se despir, tirando o cinturão.

-O que está fazendo?-ela começou a ficar nervosa.

-Me preparando para dormir.-ele sentou-se na cama e tirou as botas, falando despreocupado.-Esse quarto é meu, o outro é de Lithos, e a cama dela é pequena para vocês duas. Vai dormir aqui ao meu lado, na cama. Assim fico de olho em você.

-Então...sou sua prisioneira! Por que não estou em um tipo de cela?-estava nervosa com a possibilidade de dividir o leito com ele.

-Não temos celas ou prisões.

-Mas...como mantêm a ordem. Se houver desordeiros?

-Ninguém ousaria transgredir as leis que criamos para manter a ordem aqui.-retirou a camisa, exibindo o peito e abdômen perfeitos.-Ninguém ousaria irritar o Ikki! Ele é jovem, mas impõem respeito a todos!

Ele deitou na cama, colocando as mãos atrás da nuca fitando o teto.

-Não vou violentá-la, se é esse o seu medo. Não sou um canalha para forçar uma mulher a fazer o que não deseja.-falou fitando-a parada no meio do quarto.-Apague a vela e durma. Amanhã você poderá andar pela vila a vontade, mas não se atreva a sair dos limites.

Receosa, Marin obedeceu. Aproximou-se da cama e apagou a vela, deitando em seguida, de lado. Enrijeceu o corpo ao senti-lo se mexer na cama, mas ele apenas deitou-se de costas para ela. Iria demorar a conciliar o sono nessa noite.

Com Aiolia também não seria diferente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shina ainda estava furiosa pela maneira que era tratada por Shura, o braço direito dos rebeldes. Usava um vestido branco, emprestado de alguma mulher da vila. Não estava acostumada com isso e preferia usar suas habituais indumentárias.

Mas o que mais a incomodava era ainda estar usando correntes nos pulsos. O canalha a mantivera algemada ainda, foi necessário que alguém a ajudasse a se vestir e para isso o vestido sofreu um corte nas mangas para que ela pudesse usá-lo, e até para comer teve ajuda.

E ainda o bastardo teve o disparate de mantê-la acorrentada aos pés da cama dele.

-Ah, é bom vê-la tão feminina pra variar.-disse Shura entrando no quarto de repente, assustando Shina. O olhar dele percorreu todo o corpo bem feito da amazona. Ele se aproximou da cama e a apontou.-Agora, vamos dormir. Deite-se!

-Com você? Nunca!

-Pode ficar a noite toda em pé se você quiser!-ele deu os ombros e começou a se despir.-Não tente nada, querida, tenho o sono leve.

O desdém dele a enfureceu, teve vontade de usar a corrente que a prendia na cabeça dele. Sentou-se no chão, aos pés da cama de costas para ele. Não era a primeira que dormia no chão, seu treinamento para se tornar amazona a preparou para tudo...(olhou por cima dos ombros o homem que ainda se despia, assobiando despreocupado)...ou quase tudo.

-Onde está a princesa?-ela perguntou enfim.

-Com Aiolia.-respondeu com naturalidade, ao vê-la se erguer furiosa, completou.-Não se preocupe, ele seria incapaz de fazer algo contra a sua honra.

-Acredito que não devo pensar o mesmo sobre você.

-Talvez.-ele deu os ombros e por fim a encarou.-Pretendo possuí-la, mas não será a força.

-Como disse?-ela parecia não ter entendido o que ele disse.

-Pretendo seduzi-la-respondeu com um sorriso.

Shina o encarou, os olhos arregalados. Então para a surpresa e desagrado dele, ela começou a gargalhar.

-Verdade?-ela disse com sarcasmo, batendo os cílios de maneira teatral como se estivesse enamorada.-E como você é grande e bonito cairei aos seus pés no primeiro elogio?

Ele não respondeu.

-Prefiro arrancar seus olhos.-ela continuou.

-Quantas palavras delicadas!-Shura retrucou.-Na sua posição, deveria refletir sobre o que dizer ao seu captor.

-E capá-lo antes disso.-ela continuou.-Ah! E arrancar cada um de seus membros bem devagar!

-Vejo que precisa ser domada.-ele a puxa pelo braço, fazendo-a encará-lo.-Logo dirá palavras doces a meu respeito.

Shina sorriu e disse:

-Só me possuirá quando meu corpo estiver frio e sem vida.

De repente, Shina ergue o punho fechado e desfere um murro na boca de Shura. Aturdido pelo ataque surpresa não teve tempo de reagir quando a amazona lhe dá uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair de costas. Depois ela fica sobre ele e logo o agarrou pelos cabelos, batendo sua cabeça no chão.

Em seguida, ela busca as chaves das algemas, tentando fugir. Não as encontrando, se levanta, para correr, porém ele puxa sua saia, derrubando-a no chão. Shura sem esforço algum a ergue e a joga sobre sua cama, segurando-a pela corrente, mantendo seus braços presos sobre a cabeça, à medida que tentava evitar que ela o chutasse.

-Para com isso, mulher!-ele ordenou com raiva.-Já me decidi. Você será minha!

-Que romântico!-replicou com ironia.-Sinto-me honrada com tamanha gentileza e cavalheirismo!

Shura segurou a vontade de rir, mas conteve-se. Não havia nada de engraçado no que acontecia, mas sentia-se profundamente tentado a rir do comentário ácido da amazona. Ela era uma combinação mortal de beleza e força.

Se pudesse, ela não hesitaria em matá-lo, no entanto não conseguia refrear a vontade de possuí-la, desde que a viu lutando com fúria. Detestava mulheres frágeis demais, delicadas, fúteis que não sabiam falar nada além de festas e roupas.

Essa gata selvagem era o seu tipo de mulher!

Deslizou o olhar para seus lábios e percebeu que desejá-la beijá-los. Começou a inclinar a cabeça e percebeu que ela ficou tensa.

-Não...

-Sim. E não ouse me morder.-segurou-lhe o rosto.

Antes que pudesse reagir, Shura beijou-lhe com ímpeto. Shina tentou em vão resistir ao beijo, mas uma onda de calor a dominou, à medida que ele movia os lábios e a língua sobre a sua boca de maneira tão provocante, que não resistiu. Entreabrindo os lábios, permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse mais, tornando-se sensual.

Quando pro fim Shura ergue o rosto, ele mantinha um sorriso vitorioso.

-Acho que não será tão difícil assim.-ele comentou.

Shina soltou um palavrão e o empurrou e chutou. Shura levantou-se rindo. Depois começou a despir-se das roupas que ainda usava, ficando completamente nu. Ela o olhou ruborizada, trêmula.

-O-o que pretende?

-Dormir.-respondeu calmo, apagando as velas do quarto.-Estou cansado. E em minha casa, durmo nu.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, que se encolhe em um canto da cama. Ele pega a corrente, puxando-a para mais perto e a envolve em seus braços, mantendo-a colada bem próxima ao seu corpo.

-Também gosto de dormir abraçado a uma mulher.-sorriu ao ver o quanto estava constrangida.-Se estiver sem sono, podemos continuar de onde paramos.

-Prefiro a morte!

-Ah...isso vai mudar.

Fechou os olhos, logo dormia. Mas Shina não conseguiria conciliar o sono.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No castelo na capital do Reino.

-Kamus?-a doce voz de sua esposa o chamava, despertando-o de seus devaneios.-Algo o preocupa, meu lorde?

-Já lhe disse que estando na intimidade de nosso lar ou em um quarto, não me chame de lorde.-ele respondeu, com um sorriso franco em seu rosto antes frio.-Não há nada me preocupando, Aurora.

-Kamus.-a moça de cabelos e olhos escuros o encarou. Os olhos inquisidores.-Não me esconda nada!

-Não estou escondendo nada, minha querida.-ele a segura pelos ombros e deposita um beijo terno em seus lábios.-Não fique pensando bobagens, meu amor. Vamos para a cama.

-Deseja repousar agora?-ela sorriu.-Agora que consegui fazer nosso filho dormir, queria conversar mais com você.

-Vamos para a cama. Mas não para dormir.-ela a abraça e a guia ao leito.-Preciso muito de você agora, Aurora.

Naquela noite, Kamus amou sua esposa. Com intensa paixão, pois havia tomado uma decisão e não sabia se voltaria a vê-la novamente. Nem a seu filho amado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em uma taverna, na cidade.

Milo estava sentado em uma mesa, cercado por belas mulheres, embebedava o soldado que escapou do ataque dos rebeldes.

-Deve ser um homem de muita sorte, meu rapaz!-dizia Milo, enchendo os copos com vinho caro.-Enfrentar o Leão e sair vivo!

-Quase que não escapo com vida!-dizia o outro, arrastando a voz embriagado.-Malditos rebeldes!

-Shhh!-Milo pediu com um gesto exagerado, também alto pela bebida, olhando para os lados.-O povo simpatiza com o Leão. Quer ser morto aqui?

-N-não.

-VIVA O LEÃO ASSASSINO!-gritou Milo sendo depois recebido com vários vivas e hurras dos homens e mulheres na taverna.-O homem é um herói.

-Tem razão...-o soldado também fez um gesto de silêncio levando o dedo aos lábios.-Eu não fugi de imediato, meu lorde. Eu vi a direção que tomaram.

-Sério? Contou a mais alguém isso?-Milo fez um gesto para que as moças se afastassem, e olhou para o rapaz interessado no que ele dizia.-Para onde os rebeldes foram?

Continua...

\o/ Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando o fic!

Muito obrigada mesmo!


	5. Chapter 5

**VINGANÇA E DESEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Antes que os primeiros raios de um novo dia surgissem sobre Pallas, um cavaleiro solitário se afastava das poderosas muralhas que cercavam a capital, indo em direção ao norte.

Ele lança um olhar para a cidade que ficava para trás e tem a visão do topo do Monte Pathernon, onde ficava o magnífico templo da deusa protetora do reino, Pallas Atena. Intimamente, orou pedindo que ela lhe desse forças para cumprir seu destino, se fosse vitorioso, poderia impedir um inútil derramamento de sangue.

O viajante adentrou a Grande Floresta, pegando o usual caminho que muitos faziam quando desejavam chegar à capital. Ele mantinha o rosto coberto por um capuz, impossibilitando que alguém pudesse vê-lo.

Mas ele era seguido, e parecia não ter se dado conta disso. O seu perseguidor, que também se mantinha em sigilo com uma capa e chapéu, tentava manter-se a uma certa distância, e viu quando o primeiro viajante sumiu na curva da estrada. Minutos depois, ele chegou na tal curva e parou espantado ao notar que não avistava mais o outro.

O vulto desceu do cavalo, examinando as imediações, parou coçando a cabeça, imaginando onde o outro estaria.

-Me dê um bom motivo para não cortar sua cabeça agora, senhor!-Kamus disse ao chegar por trás de seu perseguidor colocando a lâmina de sua espada em sua garganta.

-Que tal...se eu morresse, haveria um tumulto muito grande de belas damas chorando por mim em meu velório?-o segundo vulto retirou o chapéu, revelando uma longa cabeleira azul e um sorriso maroto.

-Milo!-Kamus afastou a espada, mais zangado do que aliviado por ter sido perseguido por ele.-Eu poderia ter te matado!

-E quem consolaria a pobre lady Aurora em sua viuvez?-falou com sarcasmo, Kamus o olhou aborrecido.-Pois parece que quer se matar, meu amigo! Se eu não me engano, está querendo encontrar Máscara da Morte e matá-lo. Certo?

-Fala como se eu não fosse páreo para ele em uma luta.-Kamus guardou a espada e arrastava seu cavalo de detrás da vegetação.

-Em um combate justo...estão equiparados, mas confio em suas capacidades, amigo.-Milo balançou a cabeça ao ver que Kamus não o escutava.-Mas se esqueceu que ele tem um exército de fiéis mercenários que o dinheiro dele e do rei compraram? Vai estar morto antes de chegar sequer perto dele!

-Não quero que o massacre que ocorreu no Reino do norte se repita.-suspirou.-Não ficarei parado...se Máscara da Morte perseguir os rebeldes, que atrocidades irá cometer para tal fim? O povo os protegem.

-E acha que desafiando e matando o bastardo resolverá tudo?-Milo montou em seu cavalo.-Cadê seu raciocínio frio e lógico que tanto me irrita?

-Não. Sei que matá-lo não vai resolver nada.-Kamus olhou desanimado para a estrada.-Mas não posso mais ficar parado diante das atitudes insensatas de Ares e...Aonde você ia?

-Eu?-Milo fez de desentendido.-Estava voltando de uma taverna quando o vi tentando sair da cidade na surdina. Aí imaginei o que iria fazer e vim atrás de você.

-Está levando muitas coisas em seu cavalo, para alguém que estava voltando de uma noitada.-Kamus olhou para as coisas dele e lançou um olhar desconfiado a Milo.-Aonde você pensava em ir?

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Amanheceu na vila dos rebeldes.

Os sons dos afazeres diários de seus habitantes despertaram Marin. Percebeu que estava só, que Aiolia já estava acordado e do lado de fora da casa, ao ouvir sua voz. Aproximou-se da janela e o viu conversando com alguns garotos, percebeu os olhares admirados deles para o líder rebelde e saíram correndo sorridentes após ouvirem algo que ele dissera.

Marin afastou da janela e lavou o rosto em uma tigela com água que estavam sobre uma cômoda, após arrumar seus cabelos, dirigiu-se a cozinha, onde encontrou a pequena Lithos ocupada em fazer o desjejum.

-Oi.-a princesa a cumprimentou.

A menina olhou por sobre o ombro, acabando de retirar o leite que fervia em uma vasilha e sorriu para Marin.

-Bom dia, milady.

-Não me chame de milady, Lithos.-Marin se aproximou dela para ajudar.-Não sou sua senhora. Me chame de Marin.

-Como quiser, mi...Marin.-ela sorriu e começou a arrumar a mesa.

-Lithos.

-Sim?

-Me fale mais de Aiolia, por favor.-pediu.

-Falar do senhor Aiolia?-Lithos parecia não ter entendido a pergunta.

-Quando éramos crianças, eu o vi uma vez.-Marin explicou, pegando uma maçã e brincava com ela entre as mãos.-Lembro-me que o seu irmão, Aiolos, o levou para firmar um acordo de paz entre nossos reinos, ficaram alguns dias como nossos hóspedes...mas já faz tanto tempo.

-E como era o senhor Aiolia?

-Ele? Bem...-ela ficou pensativa e sorriu com as lembranças.-O príncipe Aiolia era o garoto mais chato, metido e orgulhoso que eu conheci...e vivia me provocando. Sabia que ele colocou sapos em minha cama?

-Ele fez isso?-a menina admirou-se.

-Sim, mas eu me vinguei...mandei colocarem ratos no quarto dele.

-Coloquei os sapos porque você mandou colocarem estrume em minhas botas.

Aiolia falou, parado na soleira da porta, elas não haviam percebido sua aproximação. Ele colocou um feixe de lenhas em um canto e sentou-se na mesa.

-Eu não mandei colocar estrume em suas botas...-disse passando por ele.-Eu mesma fiz questão de colocá-lo.

-Aonde vai?-ele perguntou.

-Disse que podia andar livremente pela vila. Vou dar uma volta. Quero falar com Shina.-ela disse, mas ao abrir a porta, viu Mu esperando na varanda.-O que significa isso?

-Pode andar livremente pela vila, mas acompanhada sempre por um dos meus homens.-respondeu sem olhá-la, se servindo de um pedaço de queijo.

Marin disse um palavrão, impróprio para uma dama, e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

-Ele é divertida, senhor Aiolia.-comentou Lithos.-Espero que ela fique conosco.

Aiolia suspirou com aquelas palavras. Sentia-se cansado, mal dormira a noite passada, pensando na mulher adormecida ao seu lado. Passou boa parte da madrugada admirando o seu rosto, iluminado pela luz do luar, lutando contra a tentação de tocá-lo, de beijá-la de novo.

Não podia deixar-se envolver com ela...Não podia.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Na Casa de Shura.

Shina acordou e observou o homem adormecido ao seu lado. Parecia sereno, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração suave. De repente percebeu o quanto ele era bonito, por impulso, estendeu a mão para tocar em seu rosto, mas reteve o gesto e segurou a mão, reprovando-se em pensamento.

O que estava pensando? Ele era o inimigo! Deveria estar pensando em como enfiar uma adaga em seu coração do que qualquer outra coisa! Virou-se na cama, tentando sair, com cuidado para não despertá-lo, mas ele a puxou para perto de si.

Ainda adormecido, Shura a prendeu em um abraço, comprimindo seu corpo por trás, aninhando-a entre as suas pernas, como se fossem amantes. Tal aproximação a perturbou, percebeu que isso a deixava frágil. Tentou se afastar um pouco, mas ele a forçou a voltar à mesma posição, apertando-a com delicadeza.

Shina suspirou, não sabendo como proceder. Estava acorrentada a uma cama com um homem nu!

-Ainda pensando em ontem a noite?-ele perguntou de olhos fechados e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Eu prefiro passar uma noite numa cova cheia de serpentes do que novamente em seus braços, em sua cama, contra a minha vontade!

Shura começou a gargalhar.

-Sua boca diz não, mas seu corpo, no entanto, me diz outras coisas.

-Espero sinceramente que quando o rei Ares e a rainha Hypólita vierem nos resgatar, que sua vida seja poupada.

-Preocupada com a minha vida?

-Não seja presunçoso. Pois eu mesma quero ter o prazer de matá-lo!

-É uma mulher muito dura, Shina.-ele disse soltando-a das correntes e se levantando, lhe dando uma piscada.-Mas acredito que por baixo dessa fachada há uma mulher ardente, desejando meus toques!

-Só em sua imaginação!-Shina levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto.

Estava furiosa. Não pelas palavras dele, mas pela verdade nelas contidas. Durante toda a noite, não conseguia pregar os olhos, a imagem dele nu a sua frente, e a lembrança do beijo a atormentaram. Nunca havia sido beijada assim antes, e temia cair na tentação de ser possuída por ele.

Quando abriu a porta que a levaria para fora, encarou o grandalhão Aldebaran, com cara de quem havia acabado de despertar, esperando.

-Bom dia senhorita!-ele a cumprimentou.-Vai dar uma volta? Shura me disse ontem que eu deveria acompanhá-la aonde a senhorita fosse. Como uma sombra, sabe?

-Perdão...o que disse?-ela parecia não ter entendido bem.-Você...me seguir e vigiar? Como uma sombra?

-Sim.

-Aquele...bastardo, filho de uma cadela!-resmungou antes de sair.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Marin saiu furiosa da casa, sendo seguida por Mu, mas viu que alguém estava mais furiosa ainda que ela. Shina também vinha chegando, resmungando e bufando de raiva, seguida por um homem alto e forte que ela lembrou ser chamado de Aldebaran.

-Como você está, Marin?-Shina perguntou logo ao vê-la.

-Estou bem. E você?-preocupou-se ao ver as olheiras na amiga.-Não dormiu bem?

-Melhor não me perguntar nada!-pediu a outra.

Começaram a caminhar, para conhecer melhor o lugar onde estavam. Os homens mantinham uma certa distância delas, e conversavam animadamente. Marin percebeu que esses dois eram gentis, e em nada lembravam bandidos. Aliás, as pessoas que ali residiam não se pareciam com facínoras perigosos.

-Mu?-Marin perguntou de repente.-"O que você fazia antes de se juntar a Aiolia?

-Como, senhorita?

-Não tem jeito de quem se dedicou a uma vida bandida.

-Na verdade, eu era um artesão e meu amigo Aldebaran era ferreiro.-explicou.

-O que houve?-Shina parou e perguntou.

-Bem...-Mu e Aldebaran não pareciam confortáveis com o assunto.

-Não precisam nos dizer se não quiserem.-falou Marin, retomando a caminhada.-Vamos até o riacho perto daqui?

Ao caminharem, Marin notou que Aiolia já estava do lado de fora da cabana, e que o rapaz de ontem, o chamado Ikki caminhava a passos largos até ele, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Certamente eles discutiriam de novo.

Elas caminharam até o riacho e acompanhadas por seus 'guardiões'. Enquanto andavam, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente, sorriu e sussurrou para Shina.

-Seria interessante descobrirmos o quanto esses homens estão preparados para nos enfrentar.

-Acha mesmo?-a amazona observou os homens que estavam parados conversando.

-Olhe para aquela montanha, Shina.-ela apontou um monte coberto de neve.-Se não me engano, do outro lado dela estão as terras de Lordes Kamus.

-Lorde Kamus?-Shina ficou pensativa.-Lembro-me dele. Já esteve em nosso reino algumas vezes em missão diplomática.

-Sim. É um homem nobre, e não apenas em seu título.-Marin lançou um discreto olhar à Mu e Aldebran.-Não pretendo ficar aqui, parada esperando que nos resgatem, ou que me usem como isca. Se alcançarmos a floresta ao redor da montanha, nunca nos acharão.

-Estaríamos em nosso ambiente.

-E mais dois dias de viagem a pé, depois de atravessarmos a montanha, chegaremos até Lorde Kamus, que nos ajudará!

-A idéia é boa...mas e eles?

-São bons soldados, mas acredito que tenhamos vantagem em sermos mais rápidas!-ela sorri.-Pelo menos uma de nós tem que conseguir escapar.

-Vale a pena tentar. Só queria não estar com esse vestido!-lamentou-se.

-Estão entretidos com a conversa.-Marin comentou olhando sobre os ombros.-Então?

-Bem...se não conseguirmos, pelos menos irritaremos eles.

Levantaram as saias até a altura dos joelhos.

-Um...dois...três!

E as duas saíram correndo.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

-Eu já disse que não vou voltar atrás.-falou Aiolia, profundamente irritado com o fato de Ikki ser contra seus planos.

-Escute aqui, Aiolia.-Ikki apontou o dedo para a sua face, irritando-o mais ainda.-Se alguma coisa der errado e essa gente for prejudicada, esquecerei nossa amizade e o matarei pessoalmente!

Perto Shura e o irmão mais novo de Ikki, Shun, ouviam a discussão. Não era a primeira deles e sabiam que não seria a última.

-Ares e seus homens jamais conseguiriam passar pela garganta sem que soubéssemos.-respondeu o Leão.

-Aiolia... prometi que não deixaria mais essa gente sofrer.

-Ainda se culpa por ela?-Aiolia comentou, baixando o olhar.-Não podemos salvar todos...

-Eu sei.-Ikki sentou-se ao seu lado.-Mas às vezes me pergunto, se não tivesse saído para caçar com Shun, Esmeralda ainda estaria viva? Eu poderia tê-la salvo?

-Certamente os soldados o teriam matado também.-Aiolia fechou os olhos.

Todos ali refugiados tinham uma dor, uma perda irreparável pelas mãos dos soldados de Ares e seus lordes. Suas terras, sua liberdade, a vida de uma pessoa amada...Todos ali resistiram a tirania, e hoje são considerados facínoras, mas eram camponeses, gente humilde que queriam apenas viver em paz.

As vozes alteradas de Mu e Aldebaran, dando o alerta, chama a atenção deles. Aiolia pragueja, os quatro se apressam em saber o que houve. Ao longe, avistam as figuras de Marin e Shina correndo, deixando uma grande distância entre seus "guardiões".

-Praga de mulher!-o Leão resmungou.-Falei para não se descuidarem!

-Não os culpe.-respondeu Shura bem humorado.-Lembre-se de que são amazonas.

-Praga!

-Espero que isso esteja em seus planos, Leão.-falou Ikki com ironia.

-Ao invés de ficarem falando.-Aiolia sai correndo.-Vamos pegá-las!

Shura, Ikki e Shun riram e correram para se unirem à perseguição.

-As duas correm muito!-exclamou Shun.

Passaram por Mu e Aldebaran que recuperavam o fôlego. Elas os estavam fazendo de bobos, correndo entre as árvores.

-Vamos cercá-las!-ordenou Aiolia.

Avistou Marin e um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios ao persegui-la em meio às árvores. Não iria deixá-la escapar. Marin percebeu que era perseguida por Aiolia, mas tropeçou em uma raiz, perdendo a vantagem, levantou-se e recomeçou a correr. Avistou Shina, ela havia sido capturada por Ikki e o outro rapaz. Preocupada com a amiga, não percebeu quando Shura havia cortado caminho para interceptá-la.

Então Marin, rápida como um raio, pegou o braço de Shura e com um golpe o derrubou ao chão, com um gesto audaz, retirou-lhe o punhal da sua cintura e encostou-o em seu pescoço.

Viu Aiolia se aproximando e Shina sendo mantida presa pelas mãos do corpulento Aldebaran.

-Solte-a ou então...

-Não.-replicou Aiolia.-Não hesitarei em matá-la se feri-lo.

-E eu não hesitarei em cortar a garganta dele!-ameaçou.

-Vamos fazer um acordo?-pediu Shura, sentindo o fio da lâmina na pele.

Aiolia e Marin se encaravam. Pelos olhares, nenhum deles iria querer ceder.

-Pessoal...-pediu Shun.-Vamos ser racionais...

-Concordo com o garoto.-murmurou Shura.-Pensem bem no que farão.

Com um suspiro, Marin largou Shura. O rapaz ergueu-se esfregando o pescoço e estendeu a mão para pegar o punhal que ela lhe devolvia.

-Vão embora. Shura cuide de sua 'hóspede', mas você...-ele aponta para Marin.-Você fica!

Os outros saíram levando Shina com eles.

-Uma garota te derrubou?-comentou Mu rindo.

-Cala a boca!-resmungou Shura.-Foi um golpe de sorte.

-Sei...-falou Ikki.

Todos começaram a rir da cara dele, inclusive Shina. O que o deixou muito irritado.

-Pensou no fato que conseguiria escapar?-perguntou Aiolia, segurando-a nervoso pelo braço.

-Não custava tentar.-respondeu no mesmo tom.

-E aonde iria sem mantimentos? No meio da floresta?

-Sou uma amazona. Retirar da natureza o necessário para sobreviver faz parte de nosso treinamento.-ela não iria dar o braço a torcer.-Eu daria um jeito.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, Marin não conseguiu desviar o olhar das feições atraentes, ele ainda não fizera a barba, e isso o deixava ainda mais sedutor. Ela deu meia volta, pegando o caminho de volta a vila, queria apenas ficar longe dele.

-Marin!-ele a chamou em um tom que ordenasse que parasse.

Mas ela começou a andar mais depressa. A mão dele agarrou-lhe o braço e virou-a para si.

-A mesma teimosa de quando éramos crianças.

-Me solte!-tentou se soltar.-Você não me lembra em nada o garoto que conheci. A não ser que continua o mesmo insuportável de antes!

Ele não respondeu. Ela tentou chutá-lo, mas antes que pudesse ser novamente agredido, agarrou seus pulsos e cruzou seus braços atrás das costas. Marin viu-se esmagada contra o peito de bronze dele.

O cheiro másculo e almiscarado era forte, inebriante, entorpecendo seus sentidos. Seu pulso estava acelerado. Marin ergueu a cabeça, fazendo seus rostos ficarem próximos. O toque acidental de seus lábios másculos a fizeram ficar rígida.

E ele começou a tocar, com os lábios, de maneira leve sobre os dela. Para em seguida, se apossar de sua boca em um beijo ardente.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

VINGANÇA E DESEJO

CAPÍTULO 6:

Marin ia gritar, mas não pode. Ele a apertou mais contra seu corpo e os lábios se apossaram dos seus com voracidade. Era um beijo intenso, ressentido, zangado, faminto.

Aiolia invadiu sua boca com a língua, mergulhou a mão em seus cabelos, puxou-o para trás. E se deteve. Fitou-a rapidamente nos olhos, gemeu. E depois voltou a devorá-la com um beijo. A mão que a rendia soltou-lhe o braço, para percorrer as curvas esguias de suas costas, parando em sua cintura.

As mãos femininas que insistiam em vão em empurrá-lo, agora tocavam em seu peito. Marin precisava sentir sua pele. Sentiu os músculos tensos sob a camisa, o peito arfante. Depois as mãos deslizaram até os ombros e circundaram o pescoço.

Marin sentiu-se pressionada entre uma árvore e o corpo de Aiolia. O joelho dele insinuando entre as suas pernas, as mãos percorrendo seu corpo e se detendo em seus quadris, a boca ainda apossando-se da sua.

Ele se afastou ofegante, tremendo, mas não a soltou.

-Como...se ...atreve!-ela disse rouca, como se tentasse recuperar o bom senso.

-Prometi que...não faria nada...a você...-disse no mesmo tom de voz, os rostos bem próximos.

-Prometeu sim...-foi o que Marin respondeu, antes de beijá-lo. O desejo falava mais forte.

Aquela boca era ao mesmo tempo brutal e delicada, as mãos tocaram seus seios ainda por cima do vestido, e Marin gemeu diante do toque.

Então, Aiolia lembrou-se dos motivos de tê-la trazido ali. Não era para satisfazer seu desejo carnal, mas para fazer justiça. Vingar a morte de seu irmão.

Reunindo todas as forças que possuía, resistindo a tentação de tomá-la em seus braços, e possui-la ali mesmo na relva, ele afastou-se.

De repente, algo o alertara que alguém se aproximava. Com um gesto brusco, Aiolia afastou-se e colocou a mão sobre a bainha de sua espada, esperando o pior.

-Vejo que seguiu meus conselhos e resolveu procurar uma mulher para você, garoto.

A voz grave e conhecida o fizeram abaixar a guarda e sorrir para o homem de longos cabelos azuis que se aproximava.

-Bem vindo de volta, Kanon.-ele sorriu.- Ainda está vivo?

-Eu só fui visitar o Reino de Marina, amigo. -ele cumprimentou Aiolia. -Saiba que o soberano daquele reino está a ponto de entrar em guerra contra Pallas, se Ares ousar invadir suas fronteiras.

-O Príncipe Julian é jovem, sábio, porém inexperiente. - Marin disse. - Marina não tem exército que faça frente ao de Pallas.

-Quem é a bela?-indagou Kanon, olhando-a com interesse. - Ela é inteligente!

-Minha convidada. A princesa Marin de Themiscera. -respondeu ignorando o olhar surpreso de Kanon.

-Sua prisioneira, esqueceu? -ela disse com sarcasmo.

-Pela deusa Atena. -Kanon gemeu.- Eu saio por trinta dias para ver como anda o reino e você consegue fazer essa besteira! Aposto que Shura apoiou isso!

-Sim. E eu sei o que eu faço.

-Você é Kanon?-Marin o fita.- Então você é..?

-O traidor?-ele respondeu e riu.-Sou conhecido assim. Mas, sou também...

-Chega de conversa. Vamos voltar.- Aiolia ordenou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Com uma calma que estava distante em sentir, Shura chegou em sua morada e pediu a Aldebaran que soltasse Shina e fosse embora.

Ele o fez e logo ambos estavam a sós.

-Vocês não deviam ter tentado fugir!-ele foi logo falando, o tom de voz se tornando mais reprovador.

-Ah, não?-ela ironizou. -Então devo ser uma boa menina e me comportar?

-Você sabe ser bem irritante!-ele zangou-se.

-Está assim porque uma mulher o derrubou e o dominou. -ela se aproxima. -O que te incomoda tanto? O fato de uma mulher ter te vencido?

Ele parecia que iria responder algo, mas apontou o dedo para o rosto desafiante da amazona, fechou a cara e foi até a porta.

-Não saia desta casa. A não ser que queira arcar com as consequências de me desobedecer. -falou antes de sair e fechá-la.

Shina hesitou, pensando no que ele queria dizer com aquele aviso. Haveria guardas na porta? Não importava. Por enquanto não iria sair, não enquanto não encontrasse um meio de fugir levando Marin consigo.

Sem muito que fazer, olhou ao redor. A casa, não havia reparado antes, era limpa. Havia uma mesa diante de um enorme fogão a lenha, uma sala grande e o quarto que pertencia a ele.

Deu-se conta que estava faminta. Não havia comido nada aquela manhã. Sem opções, resolveu que cozinharia algo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aiolia vinha arrastando Marin, e em seguida a largou em frente a sua casa. Sem dizer nada, a princesa entrou e fechou a porta. Kanon estava logo atrás dele, balançou a cabeça negativamente e o seguiu.

Impaciente, por vários motivos e principalmente pelo desejo insatisfeito, Aiolia resolveu se unir aos amigos que estavam sentados debaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Não queria ficar a sós no mesmo lugar com Marin ainda.

-Você apoiou esse plano arriscado, inconsequente e desvairado de seu príncipe, Shura? -perguntou Kanon ao outro.

-Esqueceu de louco. -ele replicou sorrindo. -Se eu não o apoiasse, ele o faria sozinho.

-Eu não posso me ausentar daqui mesmo! -Kanon deu os ombros.

-Vocês dois. -ele foi falando logo a Mu e Aldebaran. -Em hipótese alguma, abaixem a guarda diante delas. E o mesmo digo a quem ficar em seus lugares.

-Não poderíamos imaginar que... -Aldebaran começou a se desculpar.

-Pois agora, imaginem tudo!-disse Aiolia ríspido.

-Se elas tivessem escapado e alertado sobre a vila. -falou Ikki.

-Mas não escaparam. -Aiolia estava em seu limite. -E esse assunto se encerra aqui!

-Então, as mantenha sob controle!" -Ikki os avisou antes de sair.

-Acho que devemos mandar um mensageiro avisar Ares de nossas intenções. -avisou Shura.

-Se eu me aproximar da cidade sou um homem morto! -avisou Kanon.

-Qualquer um de nós seria morto antes de chegar à cidade. -replicou Shura.-E não podemos contar com nosso informante. Iria expô-lo.

-Então, tem que ser alguém que não levante suspeitas. -Kanon ponderou.- Um rosto que nunca foi visto na cidade antes.

-Um rosto que transmite calma. Que não denuncie que seja um espião. - completou Shura.

-Temos alguém assim? -perguntou Mu.

Kanon, Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran olharam para Shun e Mu. Os dois perceberam as intenções de todos ali.

Mas antes que pudessem replicar alguma coisa, um dos sentinelas apareceu correndo e com o semblante preocupado.

-Senhor Aiolia! Uma patrulha do rei perto daqui!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marin ainda estava confusa com o beijo que ela trocara com Aiolia. Surpresa pelas suas próprias reações, de ter correspondido... Isso nunca acontecera com ela antes. Não podia negar que se sentia atraída por Aiolia desde o momento que o reencontrou, e essa convivência forçada só tem aumentado a atração.

Não sabia o que fazer. A razão a mandava se afastar dele, fugir o mais rápido possível. Mas seu corpo e seu coração ordenavam que permanecesse ali, se entregasse.

De repente, a porta abriu-se num rompante, Aiolia entrou e depressa abriu um baú em um canto e retirou uma espada.

-O que houve?-ela indagou.

-Soldados inimigos estão bem próximos daqui. -disse sem se virar para ela.

-Vão lutar?

-Sim. -nesse momento, Lithos aparece a porta. -Cuide de tudo em minha ausência Lithos.

-Sim. – a menina concordou.

-Espere lá fora. -ele pediu e foi prontamente atendido pela menina, depois olhou para Marin. -Não cause problemas enquanto estiver fora.

-Está se referindo ao fato de tentar fugir?-ela colocou as mãos na cintura. -Saiba que se eu tiver oportunidade o farei.

-Ikki ficará na vila, para garantir a segurança de todos. -respondeu calmamente.- Não provoque a ira dele. Pois para ele um inimigo pode ser um homem ou uma mulher, ele não hesitará em fazer o que se deve para proteger os seus.

-Hunf! -ela virou o rosto, contrariada.

-E sei que não tentará fugir de novo.

-Como pode saber? -ela o encarou, grande erro.

Aiolia estava bem diante dela, fitando-a bem nos olhos. Depois com uma das mãos segurou-a pela nuca e a puxou para perto. Em seguida deu-lhe um longo beijo, apaixonado. Marin se sentiu leve, as pernas trêmulas, instintivamente procurou apoio no corpo másculo de Aiolia, colocando a mão em seu peito, entreabrindo os lábios e aceitando o beijo com ardor.

-Por isso. -ele falou depois de que separarem.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shina olhou pela janela quando o grupo liderado por Aiolia e Shura saia. Ficando na vila estavam Ikki, seu irmão e o recém-chegado de cabelos azuis que ela desconhecia.

Ele não lhe disse nada, apenas entrou, pegou suas armas e a olhou por um longo tempo antes de sair.

Não que se importasse com isso. Não queria se importar. Ela de súbito julgou se capaz de se interessar por Shura se não fossem as circunstâncias, se não o considerasse seu inimigo. Não, isso era algo impensável! Pela sua honra, deveria matá-lo na primeira oportunidade!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Na cidade de Pallas.

Lady Aurora caminhava pelos jardins, preocupada. Seu marido partira deixando uma carta avisando-a para voltar para sua casa de seu pai o mais rápido possível. Que lá ficaria em segurança até seu retorno.

Não entendia a atitude dele. O que estaria acontecendo?

Ouviu passos e virou-se. Assustada, reconheceu o homem que a observava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Lorde Giovanni?

-Lady Aurora. Ainda mais bela desde a última vez em que a vi! -ele sorriu e se aproximou.- Não vejo seu marido? Onde ele está?

-Precisou viajar para tratar de negócios. -mentiu.

-E deixa sua linda esposa sozinha? Tsc,tsc! -ele fica bem em frente a ela, pegando em sua mão. -Se tivesse se tornado minha esposa, nunca a deixaria só.

-Lorde Giovanni. -ela solta a mão imediatamente. -Eu já lhe disse anos atrás e repito. Amo meu marido! Sempre amei!

-Mesmo assim eu...

-Lorde Giovanni, que surpresa ter retornado tão rápido! -um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, acompanhado por dois servos, chegou aos jardins.

-Ah, Shaka. -Giovanni disse-lhe o nome com desprezo. -Deixou o mosteiro?

-Assuntos importantes me fizeram abandonar meu retiro espiritual. -Shaka respondeu ficando protetoramente entre lady Aurora e o outro. -Chegou rápido da campanha de guerra.

-Já estava a caminho do reino quando encontrei o mensageiro do rei. -ele olhou demoradamente para a jovem. -Cavalguei a noite toda, para rever a cidade.

-Sua devoção ao rei é deveras elogiável! -disse-lhe Shaka.

-Sim. -ele dá um passo para trás. -Estava dizendo a lady Aurora que achei imprudente seu marido ter partido e deixado uma dama sozinha na capital.

-Mas ela não está sozinha. -falou Shaka sorrindo ironicamente. -Lorde Kamus antes de partir pediu-me pessoalmente que mantivesse sua família sob minha guarda e proteção.

Aurora espantou-se com aquela declaração. Giovanni demonstrou seu desagrado.

-Agora, com licença. -Shaka oferece a mão a lady Aurora que a aceita. -Milady prometeu acompanhar-me no desjejum.

Eles saíram dos jardins em direção ao salão principal, deixando um homem irritado por ter sido contrariado. No caminho Aurora decide perguntar:

-Não falou com meu marido, falou?

-Não.

-Então? Por que me defendeu?

-Não me agrada ver uma dama ser assediada dessa maneira. -ele sorri. -E tenho seu marido em grande estima, e se possível, gosto de irritar Lorde Giovanni. Ele é um homem desprezível!

Aurora sorriu, pelo menos ao lado de Lorde Shaka, um dos homens mais respeitados e poderosos do reino, estaria segura. Ela e seu filho. Mas imaginou onde estaria o seu marido, e seu coração encheu-se de medo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Você ainda não me respondeu, Milo!-Kamus estava perdendo a paciência com o amigo. -Aonde ia?

Desde que o indagou sobre isso, ele mudava de assunto ou começava a cantarolar. E havia horas que cavalgavam na estrada, e nada de obter respostas.

-Como é desconfiado, meu amigo. -Milo cavalgava calmamente a frente de Kamus.

-Milo!

Kamus puxa as rédeas do cavalo do amigo e o encara com raiva.

-Quero que me diga a verdade e por que estamos nessa estrada nos afastando do local onde Giovanni está?

-Está bem. -ele suspira resignado. -Mas deve me prometer manter-se calmo não importa o que eu diga!

-Tentarei.

-Vamos visitar um velho amigo meu. -ele sorriu. -Vamos ver o Leão Aiolia!

Continua...

Ò.Ó Eu não sou chata Lulu!

-Obrigada por lerem o fic!


	7. Chapter 7

**VINGANÇA E DESEJO**

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

-VOCÊ O QUE?!

O grito que Kamus deu ecoou pela mata, assustando alguns pássaros.

-Ei...calma! Mais baixo!-reclamava Milo.-Deste jeito vão escutá-lo até em Pallas!

-Você é um rebelde?! Um informante dos traidores!-Kamus acusava, apontando-lhe o dedo e andando nervoso de um lado para o outro sob os olhares do amigo e dos cavalos que pareciam acompanhar seus movimentos.

Milo não esperava tal reação do amigo... Bem, esperava sim. Por isso ficou tanto tempo guardando segredo. Pegou o odre com vinho que segurava na mão e eu um generoso gole antes de retrucar.

-Sou um rebelde, mas traidor não!-defendeu-se, falando com toda a calma do mundo

-Como não?! Traiu o rei!

-Eu sirvo ao único e verdadeiro rei de Pallas!-cortou já impaciente, jogando o odre na direção de Kamus que o pegou no ar.- E seu nome é Aiolia! E Não um usurpador que foi colocado no reino por intimidar os nobres e por ter alguns deles sob seu julgo! Ares nunca foi meu rei!

Kamus respirou profundamente, procurando manter a calma diante do que acontecia, deu um longo e demorado gole de vinho e respirou profundamente tentando assimilar as informações que descobrira. Sempre achou que Milo fosse um irresponsável que passava seus dias e noites envolvido com mulheres, jogos e bebidas. Que o que acontecia no quadro político do reino não o interessava. Agora...

-Você é um grande idiota, Milo!-exclamou por fim, extravasando sua raiva, jogando o que segurava na mão ao chão, derramando seu conteúdo na terra.-Por que não me contou? Que amigo é você que esconde algo tão importante quanto...quanto...

-Eu ser um rebelde?-completou olhando desolado para o chão.-E esse vinho foi caro.

-Sim! Desde quando você? E esquece o maldito vinho!

Milo sentou-se no tronco de uma velha árvore caída e fitou o amigo que em pé, esperava uma explicação.

-Há uns sete anos mais ou menos. Estava furioso com os desmandos de meu pai, ele fez algo que eu não pude perdoar. Ele a tirou de mim.

Kamus notou o olhar entristecido do amigo, sabia sobre quem ele falava.

-Saí sem rumo por aí. Bebendo em tavernas, brigando, arriscando minha vida. Dias depois, quem eu encontro me derrubando do meu cavalo, e querendo roubá-lo? Aiolia!-Milo começou a rir.-Não entreguei meu cavalo sem luta. Por fim, acabamos dando boas risadas e ele se lembrou de que éramos amigos quando crianças.

-E assim sem mais nem menos, se tornou rebelde?-disse sarcástico.

-Lógico que não! Assim como todos eu acreditava na culpa de Aiolia. Em sua suposta traição. Ele me levou como seu prisioneiro, porque não estava sozinho, muitos homens o seguiam. Depois de ficar algum tempo entre eles, descobri a verdade, Kamus. Então me ofereci para ajudá-los da melhor maneira possível. Shura achou que ter um informante na corte era uma boa ideia, e eu concordei!-deu um sorriso de lado, cruzando os braços.

-Shura? O ex-capitão da guarda?

-Ele mesmo! -Milo levantou-se e caminhou até sua montaria, pegando as rédeas do cavalo e montou.- Estamos há quatro dias de viagem do acampamento deles. Vou até lá avisá-los que Máscara da Morte será enviado para caçá-los. Se não quer se envolver nisso, pode dar meia volta.

Milo começou a se afastar, mas parou ao ouvir Kamus chamá-lo.

-Irei com você. Assim evito que faça mais besteiras. -disse-lhe.- E também quero saber mais sobre...essa "verdade" que você diz sobre a traição de Aiolia.

-Tudo bem!-e o rapaz sorriu.-Eu te contaria o que sei, mas acho melhor ouvir essa história do próprio Aiolia.

Kamus concordou com um aceno de cabeça, montando em seu cavalo e ficando lado ao lado do amigo, e em silêncio continuarão seu caminho.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Um grupo de soldados avançava próximos à entrada do acampamento dos rebeldes. Eles nem perceberam que eram observados há algum tempo.

-Acha que eles sabem de nós?-sussurrou Shura a Aiolia.

-Não. São coletores de impostos. -respondeu Aiolia.-Com certeza irão a alguma vila buscar os pagamentos e para se divertirem irão causar terror entre seus moradores.

-E o que sugere?-Mu indagou.

-Vamos acabar com eles!-disse Aldebaran, ele odiava coletores de impostos.

Aiolia sacou a espada e o gesto foi imitado por todos que o seguiam. Com um comando, os rebeldes saíram de seus esconderijos e cercaram os soldados. O líder deles sacou a espada e encarou o Leão.

-Solte a arma e pouparei sua vida. -Aiolia o alertou.

Mas o soldado não o escutou, incitou sua montaria e avançou sobre o príncipe rebelde com tudo. Aiolia abaixou-se a fim de evitar que a espada do seu oponente o atingisse com a intenção de cortar-lhe a cabeça. Nesse meio tempo, soldados e rebeldes começaram a lutar.

O soldado empinou o cavalo e deu meia volta e investiu novamente contra Aiolia, que desta vez atacou. Sua lâmina cortou o corpo do soldado, atingindo-o entre as costelas, e este caiu ao chão já sem vida. Em seguida, outros soldados apareceram para lutarem com o lendário Leão Assassino.

Longos minutos sucederam, e logo os brados de guerra foram substituídos pelos gemidos e lamentos de dor dos sobreviventes, e os gritos de comemoração dos vitoriosos. Os rebeldes saíram vencedores.

Quando tudo parecia ter acabado, vindo de um lugar incerto, o último dos soldados apareceu e atacou Aiolia. O rebelde virou-se e cravou sua espada no abdômen do agressor, e em seguida a retirou, banhando sua túnica com o sangue deste que escorreu abundantemente.

O soldado pendeu para frente, largando a espada que usava. Instintivamente Aiolia o amparou e retirou o capacete deste. Para sua surpresa, o soldado era um garoto. Um garoto que não devia ter mais de dezessete anos.

Com um murmúrio engasgado pelo sangue em sua garganta, o garoto fechou os olhos e morreu nos braços de Aiolia, que ainda não acreditava que o havia matado. Olhou para as suas roupas, cheia de sangue, o sangue de uma criança.

Shura o observa preocupado.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

No palácio real.

Ares caminhava pelos corredores do castelo. O ato do rebelde poderia arruinar seus planos! Se o exército de Pallas e o de Themiscera se unissem, com o seu casamento, nenhuma outra força se oporia a ele. E Ares poderia conquistar todo o mundo! Era seu direito divino ser o Senhor absoluto do Mundo! Sob seu punho de ferro, ele manteria a paz!

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebeu que se aproximou da Capela do Palácio, onde havia um belíssimo altar erguido em homenagem à deusa Atena, em seu centro uma estátua dela. Parou intrigado, pois pensava ter ouvido uma voz feminina chamar por alguém. Caminhando cauteloso, aproximou-se do altar.

-Quem está aí? Apareça! É o seu rei quem chama!-ordenou.

_-Traíste a mim e ao seu rei..._ - a voz parecia vir da estátua.

-Quem está aí? APAREÇA!-gritava, sentindo uma enorme aflição, olhando para os lado e em seguida para a estátua.

Sentiu-se sufocado e arrancou a máscara do rosto, que permaneceu parcialmente protegido pelas sombras da capela abandonada pelo tempo, mas era possível vislumbrar um par de olhos rubros que olhavam insanamente para a estátua.

_-A Justiça o punirá!-_a voz continuou, e com um arrepio, Ares teve a impressão que a estátua da deusa o olhava acusadoramente_.-Anda há tempo de se redimir...Saga..._

-CALE-SE! EU SOU A VERDADEIRA JUSTIÇA!-ele brada contra a estátua.

-Meu rei.

A voz conhecida de Máscara da Morte parece ter trazido o rei de volta realidade. Ele imediatamente volta a esconder o rosto com a máscara e se para ver seu mais fiel assassino parado na porta da capela.

-Ah, o lendário Máscara da Morte. -Ares se recompôs de imediato, como se nada houvesse acontecido.- Chegou mais cedo do que eu previa.

Já estava a caminho do reino, quando seu mensageiro apareceu. -ele se curva.- Não precisava ter medo de esconder seu rosto, sei exatamente como ele é. -ele sorriu sardônico.- Como posso ajudá-lo...majestade?

-Aqui não. -Ares pediu, notando o tom de sarcasmo na voz de Máscara da Morte. -Vamos conversar longe deste lugar!

Ares saiu a passos largos, e antes de Lorde Giovanni o seguir, ele olhou para a estátua da deusa e saiu. Se permanecesse um pouco mais, teria tido a impressão de ter visto a estátua de Atena chorar.

Caminharam um tempo em silêncio até ficarem longe da capela, e de olhares curiosos. Ares sabia que aquele homem conhecia seu segredo, mas mesmo assim por anos o serviu fielmente em troca do privilégio de poder satisfazer seus desejos por morte e crueldade sempre que quisesse, amparado pelo poder do rei para jamais ser punido por seus excessos em batalhas.

Um acordo que sempre lhe rendeu bons frutos, mesmo trazendo o desagrado dos demais membros da Casa real que consideravam Lorde Giovanni selvagem demais, sanguinário demais. Mas era de uma pessoa assim que precisava agora.

-Tenho uma missão especial para você, Lorde Giovanni.

-Diga.

-Use os métodos que achar adequado, mas encontre o esconderijo rebelde, traga quantos prisioneiros que quiser para que todos vejam como eu ajo com os que me desafiem e...- disse-lhe, e o lorde sorriu ao ouvir isso. -Quero que me traga a cabeça de Aiolia!

-Claro. Mas é uma missão perigosa! Não sei se devo aceitar tal encargo sem o devido pagamento.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Nunca antes questionou minhas ordens!

-Não questiono seus desejos, meu senhor. Apenas gostaria de uma recompensa a mais pela minha lealdade!

-Hunf! Muito bem, o que deseja? Mais ouro?

-Já tenho todo o ouro que desejo. -Máscara da Morte caminha até a beira de um pequeno muro de onde tinha a visão privilegiada de uma mulher que caminhava pelos jardins acompanhada por um homem de longos cabelos loiros. -Desejo outra coisa.

Ares fica ao seu lado e percebe o olhar de cobiça do seu servo sobre a esposa de Kamus e sorri. Então até um assassino frio tinha seus desejos?

-Ela é uma mulher casada.

-Que pode ficar viúva. Afinal, vivemos tempos difíceis.

-Não posso sujar minhas mãos com o sangue de um lorde. Iria causar a ira de seus compatriotas. Mas...-Ares sorri por debaixo da máscara.- Estamos em uma guerra e guerras sempre tem seus mártires.

-Isso mesmo. Qualquer um pode morrer pela espada de um rebelde. -Máscara da Morte sorri. -E com as bênçãos do rei, ninguém iria se opor que eu desposse uma pobre viúva que precisa de proteção para ela e seu pequeno filho.

-Faça o que eu ordenei e ela será sua.

Ares se afasta devagar, Máscara da Morte sorri satisfeito.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A tarde findava, os céus estavam tingidos de escarlate quando os homens retornaram à vila. Imediatamente, as mulheres correram para ajudar os feridos e prantear aqueles que não retornariam mais.

Com uma estranha dor em seu coração, Marin viu Aiolia se aproximando. O olhar cansado e as roupas manchadas de sangue.

-Você está...?-ela perguntou receosa.

-Não estou ferido. Não é meu sangue.-ele respondeu antes de entrar na casa.

A princesa o seguiu, e imediatamente ditou ordens a uma espantada Lithos que também olhava as roupas sujas de Aiolia.

-Lithos, esquente água para um banho.

A menina concordou e saiu.

-Retire a camisa para que eu veja se realmente não está ferido. -Marin ordenou.

-Já disse que não estou. -respondeu impaciente. -Esse sangue...é de um garoto que matei.

Marin calou-se enquanto o escutava.

-Ele mal devia ter saído da infância e ingressou no exército. Deveria ter sido sua primeira missão! -dizia, sentando em uma cadeira. -Lutar contra soldados experientes é uma coisa, mas...ele parecia ser tão jovem quanto o irmão de Ikki!

-Aiolia...

Vendo-o tão frágil, entregue à dúvida, enterneceu o coração da amazona. Num ímpeto, ela se aproximou e encostando a cabeça dele em seu colo e o abraçou, como se ele ainda fosse um menino. Aiolia envolveu seus braços pelo corpo dela e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o calor e o carinho que ela lhe oferecia.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Shura entrou em casa, e Shina levantou-se num pulo da mesa onde estava sentada. Também estava com as roupas um pouco manchadas pelo sangue dos inimigos, mas ele tinha um pequeno ferimento no braço esquerdo.

-Não precisa ficar alegre, esse sangue todo não é meu!-ele disse, retirando a espada e colocando-a sob a mesa.

-Acha que ficaria feliz se você morresse pela espada de um soldado? -ele a olhou surpreso e Shina tratou de se corrigir, corada. -Só ficarei feliz se eu mesma enfiar uma espada em seu coração!

-Sei.

-Está com um ferimento no braço. -ela disse examinando.

-Um arranhão de nada.

-Que poderá infeccionar se não limpar e cuidar.

-Esse tipo de ferida não me derrubará! -resmungou.

-Vi homens e algumas mulheres com o dobro do seu tamanho sucumbirem a febre causada por um ferimento mal curado. -ela vai até um armário. -Vou cuidar dele.

Ela apareceu com um pote de unguento e panos limpos, depois esquentou água.

-Esteve ocupada bisbilhotando minha casa? -ele ironizou.

Ela não respondeu, começou a limpar o ferimento com o pano e a água quente, depois o examinou.

-Tem mulheres com o dobro do meu tamanho? –perguntou um pouco curioso.

-Em meu reino sim. -respondeu secamente olhando o ferimento. Talvez precise que eu costure.

Ao ouvir isso, Shura puxou o braço no mesmo instante.

-Que foi? O corte é feio e não cicatrizará facilmente!

-Detesto agulhas. -murmurou.

-O que? Falou muito baixou, não ouvi.

-Detesto agulhas! -ele falou mais alto.

Shina o olhou e depois de piscar várias vezes, começou a gargalhar. Shura fechou a cara. Após um longo momento, ela conseguiu parar de rir.

-Você? -ela apontou com o dedo para seu rosto emburrado. -Com medo de uma agulha?

-EU NÃO DISSE MEDO! EU DISSE QUE DETESTO AGULHAS! -esbravejou.

-Para mim é a mesma coisa. -ela voltou a rir.- Vamos, não seja criança.

Ela desinfetou uma agulha com vinho e colocou linha, se preparando para cuidar do ferimento.

-Minha irmã me ensinou bem como cuidar de ferimentos. -ela dizia.- Após um combate, tais conhecimentos podem salvar uma companheira. Se você se comportar, talvez ganhe um prêmio. –Shina sorriu com a lembrança - Ela me dizia isso quando eu me cortei na perna e cuidou do ferimento.

-Como se chama sua irmã?

-Jisty. –respondeu e Shura notou a expressão melancólica dela.

-Quantos anos tinha? Quando se cortou?

-Sete. -ela se preparou. -Foi durante um treinamento com espadas. Doeu muito e chorei. Achava que Jisty iria ficar brava comigo, mas... fez de tudo para me consolar.

-Se eu me comportar, me dará um presente também?-perguntou com um olhar sedutor, e se deteve nos seios dela.-Já tenho em mente o que quero de você...AAAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Shina não disse nada, seu olhar furioso mostrava que não gostou da insinuação dele, e o espetou por querer com a agulha. Em silêncio, ela continuou a cuidar do ferimento, depois de passar o unguento, o envolveu com faixas limpas.

-Pronto. Quem sabe tenho sorte e você tenha tétano?-falou furiosa.

-Aposto que sua irmã não seria tão má com um homem ferido. -ele olhou para o caldeirão sobre o fogão de lenha. -Cozinhou algo? O cheiro está bom!

-Fiz um ensopado.

-Ah, comida de verdade!-ele sentou-se a mesa e tirou as botas.-Pode me servir!

Shina ficou lívida de raiva. Ele a tratava como se fosse sua criada.

-Sirva-se você mesmo!-ela respondeu, recolhendo o material que usou para cuidar dele e se afastando.

Shura tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas batidas na porta o interromperam. Ele se levantou e encontrou um grupo de garotos.

-Trouxemos o que nos pediu, senhor!-falou um deles.

-Mas já?

-Sim! Meu pai tinha uma bem grande sobrando em casa e mandou trazer para o senhor assim que eu lhe contei o que queria. -disse um outro.

-Conseguem carregar para dentro?

-Sim! -responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.

Em seguida saíram correndo, Shina olhou intrigada em saber o que estava acontecendo. Então, vários garotos trouxeram para dentro da casa uma enorme tina de madeira, daquelas usadas em banhos de imersão, e a colocaram no centro do que seria a sala da casa de Shura.

-Minha mãe já até preparou a água quente para o senhor, esperando sua volta. -disse um pequeno.

Em seguida, os meninos em fila apareciam com baldes e encheram a tinha rapidamente. Shura os dispensou e fechou a porta depois do serviço feito. Shina olhava para a banheira, de onde o vapor da água morna era um convite tentador.

-Eu pedi que trouxessem para você. -ele explicou. -Achei que apreciaria cuidar de sua toalete com privacidade ao invés de fazer isso com as outras mulheres.

-Para mim?

-Vou sair. Pode tomar banho primeiro. Depois gostaria de usar também. -ele mostrou as roupas. -Tô precisando. Mas se eu a usar primeiro, a água ficará imunda com o sangue.

Shura saiu e assim que se viu a sós, Shina tocou a água, estava com uma temperatura ótima. Buscou as coisas que as mulheres da vila haviam lhe dado para a sua própria higiene e depois se despiu, entrando na banheira, se deliciando com a água tocando em seu corpo. A tina era enorme, com certeza duas pessoas poderiam banhar-se nela de maneira confortável.

Sentiu-se culpada por estar desfrutando daquele prazer sozinha, a imagem de Shura e seu olhar sedutor vieram a sua mente. Balançando a cabeça de maneira violenta, tentando afastar esses pensamentos ela prende a respiração e mergulha na água.

Shura entrou na casa naquele momento, havia tirado boa parte da sujeira de seu corpo do lado de fora, usando um balde de água mesmo. A água estava gelada e ele procurava pegar uma túnica, sua intenção era entrar, nem olhar para o lado de Shina, pegar a camisa e sair. Mas algo chama a sua atenção. Onde ela estava?

Aproximou-se da tina e ao ver Shina mergulhada dentro dela, quieta, sentiu seu coração disparar, um nó no estômago. A louca tentava se afogar? Preferia se matar a permitir que ele a tocasse? Com um puxão violento, ele a puxou para cima pelos ombros.

Shina assustou-se com a maneira que foi arrancada de dentro da tina e acabou por engolir água, tossindo muito, não conseguia responder ou xingar Shura como queria.

-Está louca? Quer se matar, faça isso longe das minhas vistas!"-ele disse-lhe furioso.

-Eu...Não...cof, cof...estava tentando nada!-ela procurou recuperar o fôlego, e depois o fuzilou com o olhar. -Mas é melhor dormir com um olho aberto essa noite, se não quiser morrer durante o sono!

-Não estava tentando se matar afogada?

-NÃO!-ela o encarou. -De onde tirou essa ideia?

Parou de falar ao se lembrar que estava brigando com Shura, completamente molhada e nua diante do olhar dele, corou até as raízes dos seus cabelos. Queria se afastar cobrir seu corpo, socar o rosto dele, qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar de olhá-la daquela maneira, e que fizesse seu coração parar de bater de maneira tão apressada.

-Você...é mais linda do que pensei!-ele sussurrou, hipnotizado pela beleza dela.

No instante seguinte, ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou de maneira delicada, um leve toque de seus lábios. Shina fechou os olhos, e depois entreabriu a boca, permitindo que ele invadisse sua boca com a língua, intensificando o contato.

Com um gemido rouco, Shina envolve o pescoço de Shura com os braços, e ele a abraça com mais força, sentindo o toque de sua pele acetinada contra seu peito e mãos.

Shura se afastou um pouco e mirou os olhos esmeraldas da amazona, que brilhavam mais intensamente agora.

-Não se afaste. -ela pediu.

-Pensei que me odiasse.

-E odeio...mas não se afaste...

-Me odeia, mas me quer perto? Você é muito controversa. -sorriu levando uma das mãos ao seio dela, apertando-o e se excitando mais ainda com o gemido que havia escapado dos lábios da amazona.

-E-eu não sei o que sinto...-ela abre os olhos, fitando aqueles olhos negros que tinham o poder de minar suas resistências. -Eu não sei...ainda. Só sei que quero ficar com você agora.

Shura tocou em seu rosto.

-Por que, Shina? Preciso saber.

-Porque nunca conheci alguém como você. -e voltou a beijá-lo.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

VINGANÇA E DESEJO 

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Nem mesmo em suas mais loucas fantasias, ela se imaginou com um homem como ele. A raiva que sentia dele era uma defesa contra a atração que sentiu desde que, de maneira tão irritante a levou em seu cavalo.

Shina sempre intimidou os homens com sua força e independência. Mas para este homem, ela era uma mulher desejável...ele a fazia ser desejada. Ainda a beijava, com volúpia e desejo. Suas mãos deslizando pelo corpo molhado e bem feito dela, se deliciando com a maciez de sua pele.

"Essa banheira está bem convidativa."-ele disse, com aquele sorriso e olhar maliciosos que a derretiam e a faziam estremecer com a expectativa do que ele tinha em mente.

Shura se afasta de Shina e rapidamente se desfaz de suas roupas, entrando na banheira e puxando-a para seus braços, onde se apossou novamente de seus lábios, faminto por ela. E ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava, sua mão massageava um de seus seios, quase a levando a loucura.

Agora, ele apertava-lhe os seios com as mãos quentes. E com as pontas dos dedos contornava os mamilos rígidos. Shura deslizou a boca faminta pelo pescoço dela, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer com a língua que provava o sabor de sua pele. Shina passava as mãos pelas costas largas de Shura, arranhando-o.

Shura agarrou-a pelas nádegas com ambas as mãos e ergueu-a, colocando-a no colo, em seguida sugou-lhe os seios, mordeu-os. Shina inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto agarrando em seus ombros.

O rebelde beijou-lhe os mamilos mais uma vez, um depois do outro, isso enquanto segurava-a firme no colo roçando coxa contra coxa, em movimentos rítmicos. Depois deslizou a mão até o centro de sua feminilidade, começando a massageá-la, excitá-la com movimentos atrevidos e excitantes. Shina ofegava, ora mordendo, ora beijando o pescoço e os ombros dele.

Logo, seu corpo estremeceu quando ela atingiu o êxtase pelas carícias dele. Sentiu as pernas bambas, mas ele não parou. Continuou a massagem, sentindo que ela já estava pronta para recebe-lo.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, até seu corpo estremecer. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros de Shura, que a fitou.

"Aqui não."-ele movia os lábios sobre os dela, enquanto sussurrava.-"Você merece se amada em uma cama confortável."

Com grande facilidade, Shura ergueu-se e a carregou em seus braços até a cama, depositando-a nela. Ficou sobre o corpo da mulher, que o olhava extasiada, admirando cada curva, cada centímetro daquela que desejava. A água escorria pelo corpo masculino, pingando nela.

Shura inclinou-se e começou a passar a língua, sugando a umidade em seu corpo, descendo pelo ventre dela, até se aproximar de seu sexo. Com as mãos abriu-lhe as pernas e em seguida beijou-a em sua parte mais intima. Finalmente atingiu sua finalidade quando pressionou o rosto contra a virilha dela penetrando-a com a língua e ela gritou.

E novamente, Shina atingiu as estrelas.

Beijavam-se, enlouquecidos, excitados, querendo mais e mais. Exploravam-se um ao outro, de olhos fechados, tentando memorizar cada ponto sensível.

"Shura..."

"Sim...diga meu nome."-ele pediu, preparando-se para tomar posse dela por inteiro.

"Quero...agora, Shura."-ela ordenou, prendendo-o com as pernas.

E mirando seus olhos esverdeados, ele a penetrou. Shina sentiu uma dor incômoda, mas ele a tranqüilizava com palavras carregadas de paixão, e seus movimentos eram lentos e sensuais. Logo ela se acostumou a ele e começou a movimentar-se juntamente com Shura. Quadris acompanhando à dança sensual.

Gemidos, sussurros, respirações ofegantes. Moviam-se em sincronia e aumentavam de intensidade até que juntos alcançaram o ápice. Shura soltou um longo gemido e deixou-se cair exausto nos braços dela.

Shura aconchegou-se nos braços dela, sentindo suas peles suadas. Suspirou satisfeito. Viu o olhar sereno de Shina, e beijou-lhe a face, as pálpebras e fechou os olhos. Logo os amantes se entregaram a um sono tranqüilo e reparador.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kamus e Milo resolveram acampar com a chegada da noite. Estavam em volta de uma fogueira, o silêncio dominando-os desde as revelações daquela tarde.

"Milo."-Kamus chamou.-"Você disse que estava revoltado com os desmandos de seu pai. Sei que ainda hoje não se dão bem, mas...julgava que seu pai fosse um nobre justo e de bom coração para seus vassalos."

"Pode ser..."-Milo suspirou e olhou para as estrelas.-"Mas o que ele fez comigo não tem perdão."

Kamus o observou bem. Raramente seu amigo demonstrava que estava infeliz, como agora.

"O que houve? Quer dizer...senão quiser me contar nada, eu entenderei."

"Havia uma linda serva em nosso castelo."-ele começou a falar com um olhar saudoso.-"Ela havia chegado para trabalhar lá bem novinha e praticamente crescemos juntos. Acho que quando você não estava perto, ela era a minha melhor amiga."

"Está se referindo a..."-Kamus endireitou o corpo, para ouvir melhor.

"Ela mesmo. Dione."-ele sorriu, um sorriso triste.-"Mas nós crescemos e Dione tornou-se uma mulher linda! Nós tornamos mais que amigos, Kamus...e meu pai notou isso. Quando soube, com toda a certeza que seu único filho queria como esposa uma criada e não uma nobre rica, ele a mandou para bem longe de nossas terras. Nunca mais a vi, não sei o que houve com ela. Nem sei se ainda está viva."

"Sinto muito. Eu não sabia."

"Tudo bem."-Milo novamente sorria como sempre fazia e mudou de assunto rapidamente.-"E aí? Estava pensando em como apresentá-lo aos rebeldes. Normalmente não confiam no primeiro que aparece na frente deles."

"Pensarei nisso quando..."-de repente Kamus se sente incomodado com alguma coisa.

"O que foi?"

"Eu...tive um pressentimento horrível!"-ele alisa a sua aliança, e pensa em sua esposa e filho.-"Espero que não seja nada."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

No palácio em Pallas.

Lady Aurora está em uma varanda, olhando os céus e pensando em seu marido. Tentando adivinhar aonde ele foi e por que agiu em segredo? Conhecia-o muito bem para ter certeza de que era algo sério.

Há muito tempo notava sua preocupação com o estado do reino, sempre em pé de guerra com os reinos vizinhos, aumentando suas fronteiras à força por ordem do rei. Ele não aprovava nada disso. E nem ela. Pois sonhava com um país pacifico onde seu filho cresceria feliz.

"Deveríamos parar de nos encontrar assim."-Aurora virou-se assustada ao ouvir a voz de Giovanni.

"Lorde Giovanni!"-ela manteve-se calma.-"Não acho que seja de bom tom o senhor ficar aparecendo assim. Sou uma mulher casada, não fica bem."

Ele não pareceu incomodado, andando até ela com um olhar que a lembrou de uma fera encurralando uma presa.

"Nos conhecemos há muito tempo para que pensem alguma coisa sobre nós."-ele disse-lhe, ficando bem próximo.-"E não me importo muito com o que digam. Você sabe que nunca perdi as esperanças de que correspondesse aos meus sentimentos."

"Por favor."-ela recuou irritada.-"Já havia lhe dito anos antes, quando escolhi ser a esposa de Kamus, que nunca lhe dei esperanças. Amo meu marido. Por favor, agora retire-se!"

Ele a segura pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar mais.

"Talvez mude de opinião."-e tenta beijá-la a força.

Aurora tenta empurrá-lo, vira o rosto para escapar de sua boca, e em seguida desfere um tapa em seu rosto com toda a força.

"Solte-me agora mesmo!"-ordenou.

Mas ele não lhe deu atenção, novamente tentando beijar-lhe a força, segurando-a firmemente, e pressionando-a contra a parede. Seus lábios pressionaram os dela com força, mas Aurora fechou os seus, recusando-se a corresponder ao ato dele. Enojada por sua audácia. Lágrimas amargas vieram-lhe aos olhos ao perceber que não tinha forças para livrar-se dele.

"Que tá fazendo com a mamãe?"

Uma voz infantil faz Giovanni olhar com raiva para o pequeno menino que entrou no recinto. Apesar da pouca idade, Alexandre sabia que algo estava errado. Sua mãe estava chorando e ele sentiu que era a sua obrigação fazer algo.

"Saia daqui, pirralho!"-ele ordenou, mas o menino não se mexeu.

"Solta a minha mãe."-ele mandou, e depois avançou contra o lorde.

"Garoto insolente."-Giovanni disse com raiva e o segurou com força pela gola da roupa.

"Alexandre!"-Aurora desesperou-se.

O menino foi lançado longe e só não colidiu contra uma parede, pois encontrou em um par de fortes braços um amparo.

"Alexandre?"-um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis olhou com surpresa o menino e depois com fúria para o homem que ousava agredi-lo e que tocava a mulher.

"O que está olhando, moleque?"-Giovanni provocou.-"Saia daqui!"

"Se soltá-la agora, não vou matá-lo por sua insolência. Mas o surrarei como se deve!"-falou o rapaz.

"Quem é você?"-Giovanni solta Aurora e encara o rapaz. Onde o viu antes?-"Eu te conheço?'

Sem dar chances para que o Lorde revide, o rapaz avança e com o punho fechado, desfere um potente soco no estomago dele, fazendo-o perder o ar.

"Meu nome é Hyoga."-ele respondeu encarando o outro.-"Se tocar novamente em minha irmã, eu o matarei! Desculpe não ter chegado antes, Aurora. Se eu soubesse disso. Onde está seu esposo?"

"Hyoga?"-ela não acreditava no que via.-"Você aqui?"

"Kamus me convidou a passar a temporada em Pallas com vocês."-respondeu.

"Moleque."-rosnou Giovanni.-"Vai morrer e sua cabeça enfeitará a minha tenda nos campos de batalha!"

"Algo errado?"-perguntou Shion, chegando com Shaka.

"Espero que não."-Shaka olhou de maneira reprovadora para Lorde Giovanni, com certeza adivinhando o que houve ali.

"Lordes."-Lady Aurora se pronunciou.-"Gostaria de me retirar com meu filho e o meu irmão."

"Certamente, milady."-Shion fez uma educada reverência, permitindo à mulher sair acompanhada pelos seus. Quando Giovanni também se retirava, Shion ficou diante dele.-"Seria aconselhável não perturbar a dama outra vez!"

"Não se intrometa, Conselheiro!"-avisou irado.

"Saiba que se Lorde Kamus souber disso, não hesitará em matá-lo."-avisou Shaka.

"Isso me lembra."-sorriu Giovanni.-"Em meio a uma crise, Lorde Kamus desaparece. E soube que Lorde Milo também. Não é suspeito, ainda mais sabendo que o rei desconfia de que haja traidores entre nós?"

"O que insinua?"-Shaka perguntou, intrigado.

"Que se Lorde Kamus traiu meu rei?"-ele começa a gargalhar e se afasta dos homens que ficam pensando em suas palavras.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Hyoga...obrigada por ter aparecido."-Aurora lutava para manter-se firme, embora quisesse chorar.

"O que está havendo?"-o rapaz perguntou preocupado ao sentir a angustia de sua irmã mais velha.

"Depois eu contarei o que eu sei."-ela respondeu olhando o filho, que segurava sua mão com firmeza.

"Foi muito corajoso protegendo sua mãe."-Hyoga diz acariciando a cabeça do pequeno.

Hyoga a viu entrar nos aposentos e fechar a porta. Ficou parado no corredor antes de seguir para o próprio quarto. Quando recebeu a carta de seu cunhado convidando-o a fazer companhia a sua irmã nessa temporada, ficou muito feliz.

Sempre admirou Kamus, via nele um modelo de honra a ser seguido. Mas assim que chegou na capital, descobriu por meio de intrigas que ele sumira de repente do palácio. Não gostava das insinuações que escutara.

Estava determinado a descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Shura desperta primeiro e apoiando a cabeça com a mão, ficou admirando a mulher adormecida ao seu lado. Assim, parecia tão frágil, doce...bem diferente da mulher corajosa e geniosa que o conquistou no momento em que ela o acertou pela primeira vez.

Shina era especial! E fazer amor com ela foi uma experiência única. Desejava mais, desejava sempre tê-la ao seu lado, sorrindo-lhe todas as manhãs, sendo sua companheira, amando-se à noite até a exaustão, ter filhos com ela...Filhos? Nunca se imaginou sendo pai, mas agora...A imagem de um garoto vivaz, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes veio a sua mente e ele sorriu.

Ele a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso, e Shina despertou, erguendo a cabeça e sorrindo.

"Não queria acordá-la, desculpe."

"Tudo bem."-ela espreguiçou-se languidamente, esse gesto sensual despertou os sentidos dele novamente.-"Por que me olha assim?"

"Estava imaginando em como você pode ser tão desejável?"-e a beijou.

Logo, se entregaram ao ato de amor mais uma vez.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aioria estava deitado, fitando o teto de seu quarto. Vez ou outra olhava a mulher deitada de costas para ele. Estava desolado, em dúvidas, nessa tarde que o simples ato de Marin o abraçar trouxe alento ao seu espírito. Sentiu-se muito bem, reconfortado com ela ao seu lado.

Sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao imaginar que em alguns dias a usaria para trocá-la por um encontro com Ares. A hipótese de vê-la partir começava a incomodá-lo.

Virou-se na cama e começou a admirar as costas esguias e as curvas de seu corpo. Como desejava tocar em seus cabelos e aspirar novamente o perfume deles. A lembrança do beijo na floresta ainda o assombrava, fazendo-o desejar mais e mais daqueles lábios.

Então, Marin se mexeu. Virando-se na cama e o encarava com seus belos olhos azuis.

"Ainda acordada?"

"Não tenho sono."-respondeu.-"Deitamos muito cedo."

Aioria estendeu a mão e tocou em uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos que teimava em cair sobre a testa dela. Esse simples toque, tão inocente provocou uma verdadeira revolução nos sentimentos de Marin.

"Você é linda, Marin!"-as palavras saíram naturalmente de seus lábios, espantando-a.

Seguindo seus instintos, Marin estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele, Aioria segurou essa mesma mão.

"Não. É melhor não me provocar."-ele disse.-"Pois temo não conseguir me conter se me tocar novamente."

"Não me sinto em perigo com você aqui."-ela respondeu.

"Durma agora."-ele ordenou.

"Está bem."

E ela inclinou-se sobre ele e depositou um beijo leve em seu rosto. Aioria virou o rosto e seus lábios se tocaram. Quando Marin tentou se afastar, ele a segurou gentilmente pela nunca, puxando-a de volta, e cobrindo os lábios dela com um beijo apaixonado.

Enquanto uma das mãos afundava-se nos sedosos cabelos de princesa, a outra deslizava pelo seu braço até a cintura fina, puxando-a mais contra seu corpo. Marin estremeceu.

"Não quero forçá-la a nada."-ele disse-lhe.

"Aioria..."

"O que?"-ele murmurou.

"Beije-me."-ela pediu.

Sem esperar mais nada, ele apoderou-se de sua boa. Beijou-a com voracidade, então deslizou os lábios para a leve reentrância na base do pescoço delicado, mordiscando a pele mãos ávidas, acariciava os seios dela por cima do vestido que ainda usava, tentando arrancá-lo de seu corpo.

Quando conseguiu puxá-lo e revelar a pele alva do seu colo, com a língua, acariciou a parte exposta. Então, ela o afastou, ficando de joelhos na cama. Com movimentos sensuais, sob o olhar cheio de desejo dele, Marin começou a despir-se.

Quando se livrou das roupas, ele a puxou, mantendo-a sob o peso de seu corpo. Sua boca morna beijando-a novamente, depois escorregou mais para baixo, depositando beijos úmidos, até atingir o vale entre seus seios. Marin suspirou.

Acariciou-lhe os seios com a boca. Marin atirou a cabeça para trás, numa reação involuntária. Um gemido louco e incontrolável escapou de seus lábios, quando ele circundou um dos mamilos com a língua ávida.

Tomando o intumescido mamilo entre os lábios, ele o sugou, levando Marin a uma deliciosa agonia de dor e prazer que se refletiu em todo o seu corpo. Comprimindo as coxas entre as dele, ela segurou-o pelos cabelos numa ânsia incontida, movendo-se sinuosamente, regozijando-se com a evidência de sua potente excitação.

"Marin..."-Aioria exclamou em um murmúrio.

As mãos fortes acariciavam seu corpo, tocando, afagando, descrevendo movimentos eróticos, até descerem em um ponto bem próximo de seu centro íntimo.

Ela também queria tocá-lo, e começou a puxar sua túnica de dentro da calça, Aioria a ajudou e logo livrou-se das incomodas roupas. Ficando pele contra pele, totalmente nus. Com as mãos, Marin explorava cada centímetro de seus músculos das costas, braços.

Aioria acomodou-se entre suas coxas roliças e macias, e com os dedos começou a explorar o ponto mais palpitante de seu corpo. A carícia erótica a levou a loucura, fazendo-a estremecer de volúpia.

"Aioria...por favor..."-ela pedia em êxtase.

"É o que você quer? Não irá se arrepender depois? Se tiver alguma dúvida é melhor parar agora e..."

Ela o calou com um beijo.

"Não vou me arrepender, Aioria. Ordeno que não pare."

"Como desejar...minha princesa."

Beijando-a novamente, puxou-a para junto de seu corpo e a penetrou com facilidade, num gesto impetuoso. O grito de dor dela foi abafado pela boca dele, lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Aioria começou a mover-se devagar, fazendo-a esquecer a dor inicial e só sentir o prazer. Ele havia sido seu primeiro homem, e isso o encheu de alegria.

Então, os movimentos se aceleraram, cada vez mais e mais rápido. Os corpos suados, os gemidos roucos, até que Marin atingiu primeiro o êxtase, agarrando-se aos seus ombros, estremecendo por inteira.

Logo, foi Aioria que a acompanhou no ápice do prazer, gritando seu nome. Marin o abraçou, esperando que seus corpos relaxassem por completo. E assim ficaram, abraçados, relaxados, felizes.

Aioria ergueu a cabeça e a encarou, perdido em seus olhos.

"Agora...não poderei mais deixar que parta."-ele disse-lhe.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

VINGANÇA E DESEJO 

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Amanheceu...

Aioria ainda estava acordado, com a cabeça apoiada pela mão, olhando a mulher que dormia tranqüilamente. Tinha consciência de que se deixou levar por seus sentimentos...pela primeira vez, permitiu que uma mulher tomasse conta de seus pensamentos e ações.

E que agora precisaria reavaliar seus próximos passos. Ela era uma nobre, uma princesa, pela qual dois reinos se levantarão para resgatá-la. Sabia muito bem que naquele exato momento, Ares já enviou homens para caçá-los e trazê-la de volta.

Sabia que todos ali estariam em perigo...mas não podia deixá-la partir, não agora...

Em silêncio, saiu do leito e se vestiu. Deixando o aposento. Precisava pensar no que fazer.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Shina despertou e espreguiçou-se languidamente, mas não viu Shura ao seu lado como imaginava. Levantou-se e viu um vestido novo e limpo colocado sobre uma cadeira, esperando por ela. Enrolada em um lençol aproximou-se da peça e acariciou o fino tecido, sorrindo o vestiu e saiu da casa, vislumbrando um novo amanhecer.

Marin também acordava naquele momento e percebeu que estava sozinha na casa, vestiu-se rapidamente, e ganhou a rua. Os rebeldes estavam ocupados em seus afazeres diários, e ela não via Aioria em lugar algum. Avistou Shina que saia da casa do braço direito de Aioria, e foi até ela.

"Pela expressão em seu rosto, deduzo que a noite fora proveitosa, Shina."-comentou se divertindo com o rosto da amiga tornando-se vermelha.

"Alteza!"-e depois ela olhou para os lados, como se certificando que ninguém ouviria e acrescentou com um sorriso.-"Nunca pensei que seria assim! Shura é um amante maravilhoso!"

"Fico feliz por você."-Marin sentou nas escadas da varanda da casa.-"Devo confessar que também não resisti...e me entreguei a Aioria."

"Marin...mas é a prometida de Ares!"

"Não poderei me casar com ninguém mais depois do que fiz. Não pelo fato de não se mais donzela, mas...acho que não suportaria mais ninguém me tocando a não ser ele."

"Esta amando."-concluiu a amazona.

Seria possível? Indagou-se. Isso era amar? O sentimento de querer estar sempre perto dele, de sentir seus braços novamente em volta do seu corpo, do gosto de seus beijos, de querer ficar ali para sempre, ao lado dele? Mas outro sentimento lutava com o seu coração naquele instante...a razão.

Se permanecesse ali, era uma questão de tempo para que as tropas de seu reino e de seu 'noivo' os encontrassem, e aquela gente viesse a sofrer por isso. Desejava ficar, mas não podia.

"Shina, me ajude."-pediu sem encarar a amiga.

"Marin?"

"Não posso ficar...tenho que fugir! Ficar significaria trazer o perigo a essas pessoas, a ele..."-e encarou Shina, quase chorando, mas manteve-se firme.-"Não posso ficar. Como princesa de Themiscera tenho obrigações vêem em primeiro lugar, até mesmo do que eu realmente desejo."

"Entendo."-havia tristeza na voz de Shina.-"E como sua guardiã e amiga...devo partir com você também...ou ao menos ajudá-la em sua fuga."

"Obrigada, Shina."-Marin agradeceu em silêncio o fato de Aioria não estar ali. Não saberia se conseguiria tomar essa decisão, depois de olhar para ele novamente.

"E como faremos?"-indagou Shina, pensando no que fazer.

"Será hoje mesmo."-e olhou para alguns garotos que cuidavam dos cavalos.-"Vamos...passear?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Aioria!"

Shura chamou o jovem amigo assim que o viu a distância sentado em algumas pedras, longe do acampamento, ao lado do riacho que cortava o vale. Era assim desde que era um garoto e ali chegaram, com alguns fiéis servos, que os acompanharam durante o caminho até aquela região segura, quando eram perseguidos como criminosos. Sempre que tinha dúvidas, ou preocupações, ele se afastava para refletir, e aquele ponto era o seu refúgio.

O Leão virou o rosto ao ver Shura e depois voltou a mirar o nada, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ainda ficou calado quando o amigo sentou-se ao seu lado.

"O que houve?"-Shura perguntou.

"Ikki e Kanon estavam certos. Foi um erro trazê-las até aqui."-respondeu.

"Você admitir isso já é um feito e tanto."-Shura comentou, pegando uma pedrinha e jogando-a o mais longe que pode, vendo-a quicar na água.-"E o que fará?"

"Não posso seguir com os planos...não agora."

"Como?"-jogou outra pedra, mais longe.

"Eu...se disser isso a alguém eu arrancarei sua língua, entendeu?"-ameaçou olhando para o amigo que deu os ombros, sorriu e jogou outra pedra.

"Está apaixonado pela princesa?"-o outro deduziu.

"Como isso foi acontecer?"-Suspirou.

"Fácil. Um homem...uma mulher...isso é tão antigo quanto esse mundo!"

"Não tente tornar as coisas tão simples assim! É tudo muito complicado!"-Aioria se levanta.-"Eu não quero devolve-la, mas se não o fizer jamais teremos paz aqui! Os soldados irão nos caçar com mais afinco."

"Por que não a pega, vão para outro Reino e viva feliz com ela?"

"E esquecer tudo? Eu não posso esquecer que Ares matou meu irmão! Não posso esquecer isso!"

"E que tem um reino para reconquistar."-completou Shura.-"Se não fossemos quem somos...escolher uma mulher e ter uma família seria a coisa mais normal a se fazer...mas não podemos nos dar esse luxo ainda."

Aioria ouvia o que ele dizia.

"Teremos que seguir com os planos originais."-o rosto de Shura se contraiu, também não lhe agradava permitir que Shina partisse.

"Enviarei um mensageiro hoje mesmo, marcando um encontro com o maldito."-Aioria passou a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso.

"Sugiro que aproveite o máximo que puder a companhia dela...não sabemos quando a verá novamente...nem sabemos se esse plano sairá como planejamos."-Shura jogou uma última pedra no riacho e se afastou.

"Shura!"-Aioria o chamou e este virou-se.-"Shina não precisa partir...ela poderá ficar aqui ao seu lado, se for esse o seu desejo."

"Dúvido que ela queira ficar e deixar Marin sozinha."-sorriu triste.-"Você tem uma boca maldita, Aioria. De tanto falar para que eu tomasse cuidado pois um dia encontraria uma mulher...ela apareceu."

Aioria ia comentar alguma coisa, mas Shina apareceu. Ela e Shura ficaram algum tempo se encarando e depois ela desviou-se do olhar lascivo do amante e se dirigiu até Aioria.

"Marin disse que sente falta de cavalgar. E como você havia dito que éramos suas hóspedes aqui, pediu que eu lhe perguntasse se poderíamos cavalgar. Claro que seria acompanhada de algum soldado ou..."

"Vocês duas..."-Aioria apontou para a amazona com um sorriso irônico.-"Sozinhas com cavalos?"

"Sozinhas não... com uma escolta."-respondeu com ar inocente, ignorando a risadinha de Shura.

"Eu não confiaria vocês duas nem a um exército."-diz Shura, recebendo de volta um olhar mortal de Shina.

"Vão cavalgar sim."-decide Aioria.-"Mas nós dois iremos juntos."

"Irão?"-pergunta Shina.

"Iremos?"-pergunta Shura.

"Sim...e sim."-responde Aioria.-"Vou pedir para selarem Zéphro."

"Seu cavalo não gosta da Marin."-avisou Shina.

"Tem razão...ela não devia ter batido nele."-concordou Aioria.-"Selarei outro cavalo então."

Shura e Shina ficaram para trás, esperando que Aioria se afastasse. Assim que se viram a sós, ele a puxou para perto de seu corpo, colando sua boca sobre a dela de maneira voraz. Quando se separaram ofegantes, e com seus corpos em chamas, Shura indagou:

"O que planejam?"

"Apenas dar uma cavalgada."-respondeu com naturalidade, fitando a boca máscula de Shura.

"Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que estão aprontando alguma coisa."

Shina sorriu, beijou os lábios de Shura de modo lascivo e sensual, depois o empurrou com delicadeza e se afastou, dizendo:

"Eu não pretendo fugir, Shura...isso o deixa aliviado?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No Palácio Real de Pallas.

Do alto de uma janela, Hyoga assistia as tropas de Lorde Giovanni, conhecido pelo temido nome de Máscara da Morte, se prepararem para partir, em uma caçada aos rebeldes. Ouviu rumores entre os criados que haviam desconfianças de que Kamus estivesse ao lado desses bandidos.

Tais acusações fizeram o sangue do rapaz ferver. Conhecia Lorde Kamus desde a mais tenra idade, quando o pai falecera...o noivo de sua irmã foi um tutor, professor e amigo. Mesmo jovem, Kamus o instruiu a ser um nobre honrado, cuidar de seu povo e não cometer atos mesquinhos como era de costume da maioria dos nobres de seu reino, desde que Ares assumiu o trono.

Desde muito jovem, Hyoga seguiu os ensinamentos sábios de Kamus, e não podia ficar parado vendo-o seu nome ser lançado a calúnias. Sendo que ele nem se encontrava ali para se defender.

O jovem apenas esperava que o canalha que havia ousado tocar em sua irmã partisse, para seguir em sua busca por Kamus. Assim partiria tranqüilo, ciente que nada ameaçaria a integridade de Aurora ou de Alexandre em sua ausência.

"Os cavalos estão prontos, Hyoga."-avisou um rapaz de cabelos esverdeados e uma cicatriz em seu rosto, que havia lhe cegado um dos olhos.

"Isaak."-Hyoga olhou para o amigo.-"Não precisa vir comigo, pode ser perigoso."

"Esqueceu que Lorde Kamus também é meu professor e amigo? Devo muito a ele."-disse com um sorriso confiante.

"Então...vamos."

Hyoga olha mais uma vez pela janela, a tropa de Máscara da Morte estava partindo.

Lorde Giovanni estava mais do que determinado a caçar e prender os rebeldes e trazer de volta a noiva de seu rei. Estava determinado a encontrar Kamus, e removê-lo de seu caminho para sempre. Com isso em mente, sorriu de maneira maldosa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Não era como havia planejado, refletiu Marin.

Quando teve a idéia de um passeio a cavalo, esperava que um dos homens que seguem Aioria lhe fizessem a escolta, e não o próprio e seu amigo Shura. Se ele não estivesse ali, seria mais fácil usar a montaria e fugir. Além de acompanhá-la, fizeram questão de que dividiriam as montarias. Ela estava sentada na sela, com Aioria atrás dela, mantendo-a segura em seus braços. Agora, teria que rever seus passos, para que não cometa nenhum erro.

Afinal, a desconfiança dele era natural. Havia tentado escapar outras vezes sem sucesso, e com certeza ele não iria querer arriscar-se novamente. No entanto, isso não a impediria! Para a sua sorte, ele deixou seu cavalo Zéphro no acampamento e montava outro magnífico animal.

Olhou para Shina, que também compartilhava a sua montaria com Shura. Fez um gesto com a cabeça e aquele era o momento ideal.

"Estou sedenta."-avisou Shina de repente.-"Será que não podemos nos refrescar naquela fonte?"

"Claro."-Shura concordou, também havia sentido o calor.

A princesa esperou que Shina e Shura se afastassem, desmontassem o cavalo e se dirigissem a fonte. Naquele momento, Marin olhou para Aioria e disse:

"Sinto muito."

"Pelo o que?"-perguntou, meio distraído olhando para o amigo e a outra amazona.

Assim que ele desviou o olhar para Marin, recebeu um golpe no rosto, fazendo-o cair de costas no solo. Em seguida, Marin fustigou o cavalo, que saiu a galope. Não olhou para trás quando o ouviu gritar seu nome. Shura assim que viu a cena, tentou correr para montar e perseguir Marin, mas Shina lhe deu uma rasteira e espantou a sua montaria para longe deles.

"O que pensa que esta fazendo, Shina?"-Shura perguntou furioso, e a amazona apenas deu os ombros.

Aioria levantou-se e viu que Marin estava longe, e ganhava cada vez mais distância.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Já era bem tarde, passava do meio dia quando Marin decidiu que estava bem longe dos rebeldes e poderia descansar um pouco. Com sorte, se seguisse esse caminho, alcançaria algum feudo e depois de se identificar, receberia a ajuda necessária para retornar a Pallas ou seu lar em Themiscera.

Avistou um ponto entre as árvores de um bosque, com sombra, grama macia e uma pequena mina de água para se refrescar e descansar um pouco. Sentiu ter deixado Shina para trás, mas o combinado era que ela ajudaria em sua fuga caso fosse necessário, permaneceria para trás e atrapalharia o máximo que pudesse seus perseguidores.

Sentiu fome e tratou de procurar alguma coisa com que se saciar. O bosque era repleto de árvores frutíferas, era apenas uma questão de paciência procurar. Naquele momento, ouviu sons de cavalos, e alguma coisa se moveu entre as árvores.

Ocultou-se na vegetação. Não poderia ser Aioria ou os rebeldes, uma vez que eles teriam que buscar montarias novas e se reorganizar para procurá-la e isso levaria muito tempo. Seus instintos ordenaram que investigasse melhor.

Escondeu o cavalo atrás de várias árvores e arbustos altos e divisou um pequeno exército de homens que paravam próximos a mina de água que ela havia encontrado antes, e começaram a armar acampamento. Marin reconheceu a bandeira e o escudo do reino de Pallas e sorriu aliviada. Enfim, havia encontrado ajuda.

"Você não devia ter matado o velho tão depressa!"-um dos soldados com feições rudes comentou com o colega rindo. Ao ouvir isso, Marin hesitou.

"A culpa era dele que atrapalhou a nossa diversão com a filha dele."-e todos deram risadas.

Marin estremeceu, imaginando o que eles fizeram. Era óbvio que haviam cometido algum ato desumano.

"E fui até bonzinho matando só o velho."-continuou se vangloriando.-"Deixei a velha viva e com certeza um neto no bucho daquela vadia!"

Novas risadas debochadas e Marin amaldiçoou aqueles homens odiosos, que consideravam um assassinato e um estupro algo divertido a ser comentado.

"Mas..valeu a pena. A velha pedindo pela vida dela e da filha nos mostrou o caminho para chegarmos aos rebeldes."-comentou um dos homens, que pelas cores que usava deveria ser o capitão daquele regimento.-"Vamos atacá-los de surpresa, pegar a princesa e voltar a Pallas como heróis!"

"Sim!"-todos concordaram, rindo.

Marin sabia que sua escolha era difícil. Continuar fugindo ou retornar e avisar Aioria? Suspirou...seu coração já havia tomado a decisão por ela.

Em silêncio, conduziu o animal para longe do acampamento, montando-o e trotando devagar até que estivesse a uma distância segura daqueles homens odiosos. Aumentou a velocidade, tomando o rumo do acampamento, rezando para chegar a tempo de avisá-los. Para o seu desespero, alguns daqueles soldados a avistaram e logo estava sendo perseguida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Pela deusa! Veja Aioria!"

A voz de Shura em alerta fez Aioria olhar na direção apontada pelo amigo, e praguejou. Estava aliviado por ver Marin se aproximando, ainda muito longe, mas ficou confuso. Ela havia fugido, apagado qualquer rastro do caminho que tomara, ele estava a ponto de desistir e voltar com o grupo de busca, quando lá vinha ela, praticamente voltando para seus braços. O fato dela ter fugido, mesmo depois do que houvera entre eles o aborreceu e muito. Estava magoado, mas não queria admitir isso.

"Acha que se perdeu?"-Aldebaran perguntou se aproximando do líder.

"Duvido!"-respondeu Aioria, estreitando o olhar na direção da nuvem de poeira que se formava atrás dela.-"Está sendo perseguida!"

Aioria fustigou Zéphro e desembainhou sua espada, na direção dos perseguidores de Marin, avançou contra dois deles, enquanto Shura, Aldebaran e Mu se concentravam nos outros. Com golpes certeiros, Aioria derrotou rapidamente os soldados, e virou-se para os companheiros, certificando que haviam matado a todos os soldados.

"Eles tem a bandeira de Ares."-anunciou Mu.

"Soldados tão perto do acampamento?"-Shura ficou intrigado.-"Nunca estiveram tão próximos a nós."

"Eles sabem, e há mais deles."-disse Marin ofegante.-"Contarei o que sei depois, logo chegarão ao acampamento. Precisamos nos defender."

"Por que voltou?"-Aioria perguntou, segurando as rédeas do cavalo de Marin.

"Depois."-ela disse, apontando na direção de onde viera, onde era possível ver o restante dos soldados se aproximando.

Aioria concordou com um aceno, e todos incitaram as montarias na direção do acampamento. Correram o máximo que puderam e no caminho alertavam os sentinelas que estavam ocultos em pontos estratégicos, adentraram no acampamento.

"Ataque!"-a princesa gritou, irrompendo no meio do acampamento, freando o cavalo, que empinou.-"Soldados de Ares estão próximos e vão atacar!"

"Às armas!"-ordenou Aioria.

As reações daquelas pessoas foram imediatas. Os homens e mulheres que podiam lutar pegaram suas armas, arcos e flechas, espadas, enquanto os outros tratavam de reunir as crianças e os que não tinham condições de participarem de um embate e foram todos para os bosques, em busca de abrigos.

Imediatamente Marin pegou um arco e uma aljava com flechas e se preparava para acompanhar o grupo de lutaria.

"O que esta fazendo?"-o Leão perguntou, vendo-a ao seu lado.

"Lutar. Sou uma amazona também."

"Não é sua luta, princesa."-respondeu friamente.

"Agora é."-e ela o encarou.-"Sei que está magoado por eu ter fugido, Aioria. Mas, eu precisei tentar."

"Os dois discutem outra hora."-Ikki pediu.-"Estão chegando."

"Princesa!"-Shina aproximou-se com sua armadura e sua espada.-"Estou pronta."

"Onde...onde pegou sua armadura?"-Shura apontou boquiaberto para a indumentária.

"As mulheres me entregaram na hora que a luta se anunciou."-ela o encarou.-"Achou mesmo que eu ficaria parada diante de uma luta, ainda mais... é meu dever proteger a princesa. E você é desajeitado demais, alguém precisa proteger suas costas."

"Não sou..."-ele ia protestar, mas o alerta dos sentinelas anunciou a chegada dos inimigos.

A batalha começara com o grito de guerra de Aioria irrompendo a tarde, incitando os seus companheiros a se lançarem a um combate. Espada contra espada, escudos sendo rachados pelos pesos das espadas, achas e maças de guerra.

Em seu cavalo, Marin manejava seu arco com destreza, não errando nenhuma das flechas que atirou. Descontando a raiva que sentia daqueles homens, que há pouco se vangloriavam de seus atos hediondos.

Logo era possível ver que os rebeldes estavam vencendo, e que os inimigos começavam a cair. Restava apenas um dos inimigos em pé, este montou com dificuldades em seu cavalo e tratou de correr, para salvar-se. Mas uma seta mortal o atingiu no pescoço, impedindo sua fuga e ceifando sua vida, seu corpo caindo ao chão.

Aioria mira o autor desta último ataque, Marin abaixava o arco e o encarou. Ele pode perceber no olhar da jovem que o fato de ter disparado a flecha não a agradou. Era um homem ferido, desarmado, mas que mesmo assim, não podia escapar.

"Ele podia avisar outros sobre o local do acampamento."-ela disse.

"Eu sei."-ele respondeu.

"Feriu-se?"-ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não...Marin, por que..."

Ela apenas o abraçou, largando o arco ao chão, e escondendo seu rosto em seu peito. A única reação que Aioria teve foi retribuir ao abraço, apertando-a com carinho. Depois conversariam sobre a sua fuga, sobre o que acontecera e por que voltara para alertá-los dos inimigos, perdendo a chance de ir para casa.

Depois...agora, estava aliviado demais em tê-la de volta para se preocupar com isso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Não muito longe dali.

Kamus e Milo cavalgavam tranqüilamente, seguindo o leito de um rio, para chegarem ao seu destino.

"Diga-me, Milo...o que pretende fazer ao chegar no acampamento dos rebeldes?"-Kamus perguntou, quebrando um silêncio de horas.

"Alertar sobre o Máscara da Morte."

"Hunf!"-Kamus resmungou ao lembrar de seu desafeto.-"Ainda acertarei contas com aquele animal."

"Também não gosto daquele assassino, amigo. Mas tem que admitir que ataques suicidas também estão fora de cogitação."

Kamus não pode deixar de dar uma risada, que atraiu seu amigo de imediato.

"O que ouço? Será um pássaro com uma terrível dor de barriga ou meu amigo Kamus riu?"-ele olhou para os céus.-"Só falta cair pedregulhos dos céus! Qual era a graça?"

"Estava me lembrando que era meu costume salvá-lo de situações perigosas em nossa juventude e que eu lhe dava esse tipo de conselhos."-balançou a cabeça.-"Devo estar ficando velho, pois os papéis se inverteram e o 'cabeça de vento' está me aconselhando."

"Só você pode me chamar de 'cabeça de vento'."-e sorri.-"A vida nos surpreende a cada dia."

"Estamos longe do acampamento?"-perguntou Kamus.

"Bem..."-de repente, foram cercados por vários homens com arcos e flechas, espada em riste, que saíram de vários esconderijos, dos altos das árvores e ocultos pelos arbustos.-"Chegamos. Oi, companheiros!"

"Milo Alessandros. Lorde da Casa Scorpio."-disse um deles, se aproximando e segurando as rédeas do cavalo dele.-"O que senhor Ikki disse da ultima vez sobre a sua visita?"

"Ora Asterion, ele ainda está zangado por aquele incidente?"

"Seduzir uma mulher casada e levá-la para a sua cama não é bem um incidente. O marido dela ainda quer a sua cabeça, e o senhor Ikki disse que ajudaria se você aparecesse trazendo mais problemas."

"Estou vendo que continua popular, Milo."-Kamus balançou a cabeça, certas coisas e pessoas nunca mudariam.-"Sou Lorde Kamus da Casa de ..."

"Sabemos quem é o senhor."-falou um deles, cutucando-o com a espada.-"Um nobre metido a besta!"

"E o que faremos com eles?"-perguntou outro ao líder, Asterion.

"Matá-los, ora. E pendurar seus corpos na estrada."-decidiu com um sorriso maligno.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

VINGANÇA E DESEJO 

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

_**Stand My Ground**_

Within Temptation

I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens.  
Does it feel right?  
Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind.

I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets its eyes on you.  
But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye.

Chorus:  
Stand my ground, I won't give in.  
No more denying, I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.

It's all around, getting stronger,  
coming closer, into my world.  
I can feel that it's time for me to face it,  
can I take it?

Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear.  
But I won't run,  
there's no turning back from here.

Chorus:  
Stand my ground, I won't give in.  
No more denying, I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.

All I know for sure is I'm trying.  
I will always stand my ground.

Chorus:  
Stand my ground, I won't give in.  
I won't give up, no more denying.  
I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.  
I won't give in, no more denying.  
I've got to face it.  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it,  
someone else will stand my ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com o olhar ainda pousado no campo da recente batalha, Aioria fez um sinal para que alguns de seus homens fizessem um reconhecimento e verificar se não haviam soldadospor perto.

A batalha fora breve e feroz, mas sentia-se exausto, como se a luta tivesse se arrastado por um dia inteiro. Shura estava ao seu lado agora, e ele mantinha o olhar sobre os rebeldes que cuidavam dos amigos feridos, incluindo Shina e Marin ajudavam.

"Nossas baixas?"-Aioria perguntou.

"Um homem morreu, temos quatro feridos."

"Quem morreu?"

"Se chamava Aidan."

Aioria se lembrou do homem, havia se juntado à pouco aos rebeldes. Um andarilho sem pátria.

"Envie mensageiros para os postos de observação. Devem aumentar a vigília agora. Podem haver mais patrulhas como essa."-o líder ordenou.

"Certo."

Shura sorriu, mas logo ficou sério.

"Ela salvou nossas vidas. Se tivessemos sido atacados de surpresa, quantos morreriam?"

"É verdade."

"A princesa desistiu de uma boa oportunidade de fuga."

"Concordo com isso tmbém. Mas uma moça sozinha corre riscos de deparar-se com perigos pelo caminho."

"Não ela. É uma guerreira, apesar do sangue nobre."

"Por que ela voltou?"-Aioria perguntou, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Shura o encarou sério,

"Não é óbvio?"

Sim, era óbvio os motivos que a fizeram voltar. E isso aumentava seu sentimento de culpa por envolvê-la em sua sede de vingança. Devia a própria vida e a de seus homens àquela moça. O certo seria deixá-la partir, com sua amiga. Levá-la em segurança para Themiscera, mas não podia. Não agora que foram tão longe e estavam perto. Seus desejo por ela e a ânsia de vingar o irmão o impediam.

Estava confuso!

"Não vai desistir de seus planos."-Shura acrescentou sério.

"Não posso."

"Pela honra de seu irmão?"

"Sim."

"Está sendo tolo."-e afastou-se do jovem amigo.-"Como seu capitão eu lhe prometi lealdade e nunca contestei seus planos, mas como amigo devo perguntar: Acha que Aioros aprovaria isso?"

Aioria observou o amigos afastar-se e depois concentrou-se em seus homens. Ordenou que os corpos dos soldados fossem enterrados na floresta, para não atrair atenção, os cavalos levados para o acampamento, bem como seus pertences.

Dirigiu-se para um canto, onde as mulheres cuidavam dos feridos. Um deles jazia coberto por uma mortalha, outro estava pálido, respirando com dificuldade, e os demais praguejavam e gemiam enquanto recebiam socorro. Estes pelo menos teve certeza que sobreviveriam. Observou bem o que estava mais ferido. Era muito jovem ainda.

"Ele vai sobreviver."-afirmou Marin aproximando-se com uma vasilha com água.

Aioria sentiu a pulsação do rapaz e a sentiu muito fraca, chegando a duvidar da palavra de Marin.

"Ele parou de sangrar. Por sorte o corte não foi muito profundo."-explicava a princesa.-"Peça que o levem com cuidado de volta para casa, se o ferimento não abrir, poderá se recupar depressa."

Aioria virou-se para Marin e perguntou de maneira inesperada:

"Por que desistiu de sua fuga e voltou? Não entendo."

"Posso desejar a minha liberdade, mas não às custas dos outros."-respondeu sem olhá-lo, concentrada em preparar algo na vasilha de água.

"Pensei que estivesse tudo bem entre nós e..."

"E que aceitaria vê-lo entregar-se à morte por uma tolice?"-Marin ergueu o rapaz ferido, e bem devagar começou a lhe dar água, pressionando-lhe a garganta para forçá-lo a engolir.

"Tolice?"-Aioria enfureceu-se, elevando a voz e fazendo todos olharem para eles.-"Acha tolice que eu vingue meu irmão?"

"Acho tolice que pretenda encarar sozinho um exército cem vezes maior que o número de homens que dispõem! Acha que está preparado para sacrificar mais pessoas como estes jovens?"-ela dardejou e depois deixou lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto.-"Acha que eu quero que morra?"

Marin não esperou que ele respondesse, levantou-se deixando-o a sós.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vamos lá, Asterion. Cadê seu senso de humor?"

Milo perguntou, pendurado de cabeça para baixo, pelo pés, no alto de um galho de uma enorme árvore. Kamus estava pendurado do seu lado.

"Eu não tenho senso de humor."-respondeu o rebelde rindo.-"Mas te ver assim, me deu um novo ânimo."

"Ainda tem rancor por causa daquela loira, a filha do lenhador?"-Milo comentou.-"Se eu soubesse que gostava dela, não a teria seduzido."

"Você sabia, seu mentiroso. Eu lhe contei."

"Mesmo?"-fez-se de desentendido, refletiu e acrescentou.-"É mesmo."

"Milo, daria para calar-se?"-Kamus pediu.-"Ou o sangue que está se acumulando em sua cabeça o deixou mais linguarudo do que já é?"

"Cale-se!"-ordenou Asterion a Kamus, dando-lhe um tapa na nuca.

"Ei! Não bata em meu amigo!"-protestou Milo.-"Por que não me bate? Espere! Deixa pra lá, você pode levar a sério o que eu disse e realmente me bater e...aiii!"-Kamus havia lhe dado um tapa em sua nuca.

"Escute aqui!"-dizia Kamus a Asterion.-"Temos uma mensagem urgente aos seus líderes e não podemos perder tempo aqui!"

"Nos conte e eu repassarei a mensagem."-os rebeldes riram do comentário.

"Você deve achar que somos idiotas!"-replicou Milo.

"Vamos embora, rapazes."-falava Asterion, mas um cavaleiro que se aproximava os deixou em alerta.

Era Aldebaran que se aproximava rapidamente.

"O acampamento foi atacado por uma patrulha!"-avisou e todos ficaram alarmados.-"Reforcem a vigília nas estradas e trilhas e...o que aqueles homens fazem pendurados pelos pés?"

"Ei, salve meu grandioso amigo Aldebaran!"-Milo o saudou sorrindo, Kamus suspirou nervoso.

"Milo?"-o grandalhão olhou e começou a gargalhar.-"Que cena que irei guardar em minhas memórias! Recebendo o que merece, seu trapaceiro!"

"Pelo visto, você é bem amado por aqui."-comentou Kamus irônico.

"Pelas damas eu sou sim."-Milo "defendeu-se".

"Solta eles, Asterion."-pediu Aldebaran e o rebelde retirou a espada.

"Ei, devagar! Não nos soltem..."-Asterion ignorou os protestos de Milo e cortou a corda com a espada, fazendo-o os dois nobres cairem com tudo ao solo.-"...assim...aaaiiii..."

"Me lembre de te matar depois, Milo!"-avisou Kamus, erguendo-se e limpando a poeira das roupas.

"Essa patrulha, Aldebaran. De onde veio?"-Milo perguntou preocupado.

"Da vila de Carimoor."

"Não é a do Máscara da Morte."-Kamus refletiu.-"Eles com certeza pegarão uma das duas estradas que levarão à estas terras."

"Debrev ou Veaux."-Milo ponderou.-"Debrev se saírem diretamente das fronteiras com Marina, mas se acaso o Máscara vier à Pallas primeiro, seguirá por Veaux. Pois é uma estrada grande e poderá levar seus mercenários tranqüilamente! Há cidades e vilas onde podem se abastecer se quiserem."

"Do que falam?"

"De um grande perigo, amigo."-diz Milo.

Em seguida, Aldebaran os escolta até a Vila dos rebeldes. É com grande surpresa que Kamus constata que muitos rumores eram mentirosos. não eram um exército armado como Ares queria que o restante do reino pensasse, mas sim pessoas humildes e sem lares, que viam em Aioria uma esperança.

E foi com surpresa maior que se viu face a face com o líder rebelde.

"Aldebaran disse que tinha notícias a me dar, Milo."-Aioria perguntou sério.-"Diga logo!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em uma vila distante...

Lorde Giovanni, vulgo Máscara da Morte, observava com interesse a pequena vila. E então notou a presença de um dos seus homens que se aproximou respeitoso. O rapaz ruivo curvou-se.

"Que notícias me traz?"-perguntou, olhando ao longe uma jovem que recolhia, com um bastão, suas ovelhas.

"Eles ajudam os rebeldes, fornecendo mantimentos, meu lorde."-respondeu com um sorriso maligno.

"Tem certeza?"-perguntou com ar de tédio.

"Alguma vez falhei com o senhor? Não lhe ajudei a conquistar o Reino do Norte?"

"Não duvido de suas palavras, Alberich."-sorriu.-"Mas se já traiu sua rainha, por que não me trairia?"

Alberich não respondeu.

"Deixa pra lá. Ao anoitecer, matem todos, queimem a vila como uma aviso para os que insistem em compactuar com os rebeldes. Espalhem a notícia que outras vilas terão o mesmo destino se não me entregarem Aioria."-e olhou para a pastora e sorriu com malícia.-"E tragam aquela garota para a minha tenda. Quem sabe ela possa me entreter esta noite?"

"Sim, senhor."-Alberich atendeu às ordens.

Naquela noite, os gritos de uma jovem, submetida a violação de seu corpo se misturavam aos de dor e morte das pessoas que conheceu, em uma vila que deixará de existir ao amanhecer, tomada pelas chamas.

Mas, duas crianças conseguem escapar da chacina. Acordados no meio da noite pelos primeiros sons da mortandade. Os pais os mandaram esconder-se na floresta e não saisse de modo algum. Eles obedeceram, mesmo após verem seus pais serem mortos.

O menino mais velho, pega na mão do menor e o arrasta para longe dali. Para a segurança da mata fechada. Seguindo um destino incerto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ares está mesmo desesperado!"-comentou Ikki diante dos relatos dos dois nobres recém chegados.-"Enviar um louco atrás de vocês!"

"Me preocupa se eles acharem este vale!"-ponderou Kanon.

"Amanhã pela manhã, Mu irá a Pallas."-Aioria decidiu.-"Entregará uma carta a Ares, marcando o local e a hora do nosso duelo!"

"E se ele não aparecer?"-indagou Shura.

"Ele irá."-disse Kanon.-"Se houver uma mísera parcela do homem que ele foi um dia, irá."

"Fala como se o conhecesse bem, Kanon."-Ikki comentou.

"O conheço melhor do que imagina."-o homem saiu.-"Amanhã conversaremos mais."

"Esse assunto sempre o deixa nervoso."-comentou Milo.

"Ele tem seus motivos."-disse-lhe Shura.

"Milo, Kamus...Aldebaran irá providenciar o local onde repousarão."-Aioria lhe diz.-"Amanhã pela manhã conversaremos sobre isso tudo melhor!"

"Obrigado."-Kamus agradeceu.

"Eu quero pedir uma coisa!"-Shun que até aquele momento ficou em silêncio se pronunciou.-"Não é seguro que apenas um homem vá para Pallas sozinho. Deixe-me acompanhar Mu!"

"Não!"-disse Ikki imediatamente.

"Irmão! Eu quero ajudar!"-Shun protestou.

"Não vou enviar meu irmão direto para as garras do inimigo!"

"Por mais que eu o respeite, Ikki. Essa decisão é minha agora!"-o rapaz decidiu.

"Amanhã decidiremos isso também!"-Aioria cortou o clima tenso.-"Vamos para nossas casas e dormir!"

"Eu vou para a minha casa, mas não pretendo dormir agora!"-Shura comentou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Poupe-nos disso, Shura! Sabemos que você está praticamente casado agora!"-Milo brincou com o amigo.

"Que!"-Shura arrepiou-se.-"Não fale essa palavra! Casado? Me dá coceiras!"

"Certo! Coceiras..."-Aioria ironizou.

"Bem...então se prepare, Leão."-aproximou-se e sussurrou no ouvido do amigo.-"Sua dama não estava com uma expressão muito feliz. Acho que vem tempestade em sua casa!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diante das notícias pertubadoras que Milo lhe passou, Aioria não conseguia conciliar o sono. Olhava para o outro lado de seu leito, onde Marin dormia. Desde a luta, e a reunião com seus amigos e aliados mais cedo, não havia encontrado tempo para conversar com ela.

Bem, talvez se tivesse tido tempo, ela não conversaria. Lithos havia lhe dito que ela chegara, tomou um banho e se deitou.

"Ainda acordado?"-ela perguntou,de costas para ele.

"Achei que estive dormindo."

"Ouvi rumores. As pessoas comentam..."-ela o encarou.-"Não pode enfrentar um exército de mercenários para chegar a Ares. Mesmo comigo como refém."

"Eu não enfrentarei um exército. No fundo, Ares é um guerreiro e irá atender ao meu desafio! Lutaremos face a face!"

"Como os homens são idiotas!"-Marin bufou lhe dando as costas.

"Não confia em mim?"

"Tolo!"

"Não me insulte!"

"Chamá-lo de tolo seria um elogio!"-ela bufou e o encaro, sentando-se na cama.-"Só um tolo iria de encontro à morte de bom grado!"

"Marin...Tente me entender."

"Não quero entender."-e voltou a deitar-se.-"Quero dormir e esquecer isso!"

"Durma então."-Aioria suspirou, também não tinha ânimo para discussões.

"Tenha pesadelos horríveis!"-falou ainda irritada.

Na casa de Shura, no entanto o clima era outro. O ex-capitão da guarda, amigo fiel de Aioria, agora tentava recuperar o fôlego depois de ter amado Shina intensamente. A amazona descansava o corpo nu sobre o dele, o queixo pousado nas mãos, encarando-o.

"Ainda zangado por eu ter ajudado Marin?"-perguntou com um sorriso lânguido.

"Sim. E não fique sorrindo, ainda estou castigando-a."

"Se pretende me castigar assim mais vezes...impossível não sorrir."-beijando-lhe os lábios e se aconchegando ao corpo moreno de Shura para descansar.-"Sinto que temos tão pouco tempo juntos..."

"Não fale mais nada."-Shura a interrompeu, fitando o teto sério.-"Andou escutando nossas conversas?"

"Apenas o final...e, isso me lembra! Eu te dou coceiras?"-Shina lhe deu um pequeno soco.

"Não acredito que fique escutando atrás das portas!"

"Não escutei atrás das portas. Foi ao lado da janela!"-Shina levantou-se e cobriu o corpo nu com a camisa de Shura.-"É inevitável então? E se você..."

Shura a calou, ouxando-a de volta ao leito, tomou-a pelos ombros, e deu-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Por fim, fitou-a com os olhos embaçados de desejo.

"Juro que ficaremos juntos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A bruxa mora por aqui, Iain."-o menorzinho segurava firme a mão do irmão mais velho. O medo superava a dor nos pés e o cansaço.

"Mamãe disse que ela não era bruxa de verdade!"

"Mas o papai e todo mundo da vila diziam que era!"

"E para onde iremos, Cale? Não conhecemos mais ninguém por aqui! E..."-calou-se assustado quando em seu caminho um vulto negro se interpôs.

O vulto retirou o capuz, revelando ser uma mulher linda, de tez pálida e profundos olhos violetas, que fitavam intensamente os pequenos. Eles não precisavam dizer nada, ela havia tido uma visão do destino de seus pais e vizinhos. Virou-se e os chamou com a voz baixa.

"Sigam-me. Devem estar com fome, fiz uma sopa enquanto os esperava."-olhou para trás ao sentir a hesitação dos pequenos.-"Não precisam me temer. Em breve seus pais serão vingados."

Ao ouvirem aquilo começaram a seguir a mulher, que todos consideram uma bruxa. Pandora já havia se acostumado a esse tratamento. Seu dom era uma maldição, podia ver a morte, mas não impedi-la.

E pouco antes de encontrar os garotos, havia tido outra visão da morte. Ela estava muito perto de um homem, que possuia a alma de um leão.

Continua...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notas: Mais um capítulo postado! E este é inédito para muitos que acompanhavam o fic pelo Pandora's Box. Desculpem aos fãs do Máscara da Morte se estiver bem FDP, mas é parte da trama ele ser odioso assim!

Notaram o Alberich? Outro que irão odiar!

Espero que tenham paciência pelo próximo capítulo!

Continua...não sei quando! -'''


	11. Chapter 11

**Vingança e Desejo**

**Capítulo 11:**

Normalmente, Marin não se lembrava de seus sonhos, mas esse ela desejava não esquecer jamais. Sentia o calor do corpo dele de encontro ao seu, o hálito quente em seu pescoço, instintivamente seu corpo buscou o dele durante a noite.

A mão masculina deslizou sobre seus seios, desnudando-os. A sensação era quente

e maravilhosa. Dedos hábeis localizaram seus mamilos, apertando-os, tilintando-os,

até serem devorados por lábios quentes. Ela gemeu.

Marin trouxe a cabeça dele até o seu seio, ele o sugou. Ela gritou quando sentiu o desejo descer do peito até o um ponto sensível na virilha. E então, ele mordeu seu seio.

Com as mãos, Marin o puxou para perto de seu rosto, o beijo que compartilharam foi quente, cheio de paixão...era bom demais para ser um sonho. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os deles...duas safiras escurecidas pelo desejo fremente de possuí-la.

Aiolia afastou sua boca da de Marin, ela gemeu em protesto.

"Não vamos brigar mais."-ele pediu.

"Não vamos..."-respondeu ofegante.

"Quero-a sempre aqui, comigo...sempre."

"Sim..."-e voltou a beijá-lo.

O Casal entregou-se ao ato de amar, esquecendo-se de quem eram...e da guerra que enfrentariam para ficarem juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O sol ainda não havia surgido, quando dois cavaleiros saíram do acampamento rebelde com a missão de ir a Pallas. Ikki acompanhou com o olhar seu irmão menor afastar-se, não lhe disse mais nada, não podia impedir Shun de se tornar adulto, e realmente estava orgulhoso dele mostrar maturidade ao se oferecer para a missão.

Ainda mais, não estaria sozinho. Mu o acompanhava e pelo o que sabia, ele conhecia a capital muito bem e tinha amigos por lá. Somente lhe restava esperar.

Os dias transcorreram tranqüilos, na medida do possível. As notícias de ataques a vilas por homens de Ares, liderados pelo temido assassino conhecido como Máscara da Morte, haviam chegado a eles.

Na verdade, ele apenas aguardava uma resposta de Ares para decidir seu próximo passo. Enquanto isso, seus dias resumiam a treinar novos recrutas, prepararem-se para uma batalha, se acaso forem encontrados, e as noites eram reservadas apenas para Marin. Não era segredo para ninguém ali que a princesa havia se tornado a mulher dele, e a respeitavam por isso.

Já não era mais vigiada como antes, também não tinha intenção alguma de fugir.

Certa tarde sentada de frente a casa que partilhava com Aiolia, um dos cavaleiros que haviam chegado na tarde em que haviam sofrido aquele ataque, aproximou-se.

"Princesa."-ele a saudou com todo o respeito.

"Eu o conheço, Lorde Kamus...já esteve em meu reino algumas vezes como diplomata."

"Na maioria das vezes, foi para..."-parou constrangido.

"Firmar meu contrato de casamento com Ares. Eu sei."-ela lhe indica que se sentasse ao seu lado.-"O que tem a me dizer?"

"Na verdade...pedir que parta para seu reino, Themiscera."-falou sem rodeios, e sem aceitar o convite dela para sentar-se.

"Era o que conversava com seu amigo, Kanon e Ikki?"

"Sim...acredito que sua mãe deveria saber o que acontece aqui, seria uma aliada poderosa. Além do que, queremos enviar para Themiscera as mulheres e crianças, e os homens que não podem lutar desta vila."

"Os refugiados serão bem vindos ao meu reino, isso eu garanto, mas não pretendo partir e deixar Aiolia sozinho."-ela respondeu firme, observando seu amado ao longe, cuidando de Zéphro.

"Mas..."

"Entre as Amazonas há uma lei que seguimos: Uma amazona está proibida de amar um homem...mas se este a vencer em uma luta justa e provar seu valor, ela deve decidir se deve vingar sua honra matando-o, ou tornar-se sua para sempre. Como pode ver, escolhi me tornar de Aiolia para sempre. E isso inclui lutar ao seu lado."

"Entendo."-Kamus não demonstrou, mas por dentro sorria ao imaginar que Marin era realmente a companheira digna de um futuro rei, mesmo um príncipe sem reino como Aiolia.

"Como Shun e Mu estarão se saindo em sua missão?"-Marin pergunta de repente.

"Já devem ter chegado na cidade a esta hora...agora devemos esperar."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nas muralhas de Pallas.

"Não devemos entrar pelos portões principais?"-Shun indagava, estranhando o caminho que seu companheiro de viagem escolheu.

"Não, teríamos que nos identificar a guarda."-ele tocava nas pedras da muralha.-"Por aqui, toda grande muralha tem um ponto fraco."

Shun o acompanhou, até encontrar um ribeirão que saia da cidade, grades impediam o acesso a cidade por um túnel.

"Isto é?"-Shun fez uma careta.

"Os esgotos."-Mu respondeu achando graça e entrando na água.-"Sabe prender a respiração?"

Shun não gostou muito de ter que entrar na cidade por este caminho, mas sem opções, seguiu o rapaz pelas águas fétidas. Ao se aproximarem da grade, prenderam o ar e mergulharam. Debaixo das águas escuras, parcialmente iluminadas pelos raios solares, foi possível vislumbrar que algumas grades estavam corroídas pela ferrugem e haviam espaço entre elas para que passassem.

Nadaram pelo sistema de esgoto, até avistarem luz vinda de cima.

"Onde isso dará?"-perguntou Shun.

"No porão de uma taverna, de um aliado nosso."-respondeu, subindo uma escada velha e abrindo um alçapão.

"Ele nos dará roupas limpas?"-perguntou Shun, seguindo-o.-"E um banho?"

"Posso providenciar isso."-uma voz feminina o assustou e Shun ficou boquiaberto com a visão diante dele.-"É seu amigo, Mu?"

"Sim, June. Seu pai está?"-respondeu, reparando que Shun ainda estava parado na boca do alçapão, olhando abobalhado para a loira.-"Shun, esta é June. June, meu amigo Shun."

"Muito prazer."-ela estendeu-lhe a mão, mas quando Shun ia cumprimentá-la, viu as mãos sujas e recuou.

"Não acho que deveria chegar perto de mim no momento."-sem graça e saindo do alçapão.

"Acredite, já vi coisas piores."-e pegando um pano, enxugou o rosto dele.-"Não precisa ficar corado."

"Não estou!"-respondeu prontamente, mais ruborizado ainda.

"Precisamos chegar ao castelo, June. Pode nos ajudar?"-perguntou Mu.

"Sim. Tenho que voltar para o meu trabalho lá antes de anoitecer. Poderão vir comigo. Posso saber o que farão lá?"

"Melhor não. Para a sua segurança."-respondeu Shun.

"Não me conhece, não é verdade?"-a loira sorriu, um sorriso que denotava confiança e fez um gesto para que a acompanhassem.

"Mu, ficou louco? Como coloca uma dama nesta missão perigosa?"-Shun indagou,

visivelmente preocupado.

"June não é uma garota comum, Shun...você verá."

"Entrem, providenciarei um banho para vocês."-avisou a jovem, abrindo uma porta de um dos quartos da taverna.-"E poderão entrar no castelo vestindo isso!"

"Isso são..."-Mu olhou espantado para os tecidos.

"Roupas de mulher!"-Shun completou mais envergonhado.

"Claro. Como esperam entrar no castelo sem fazer alarde?"-ela riu das expressões de ambos e saiu, fechando a porta.

"Ela é linda, não é?"-Mu perguntou a Shun, que havia ficado olhando para a porta sonhador.

"Hã? Ah, sim...bonita mesmo!"-disfarçou, jogando o vestido que teria que usar sobre uma cama.

Mu sorriu, estava óbvio que a loira havia encantado seu jovem amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logo mais tarde...

June batia no portão lateral do castelo, era o usado pela criadagem para ir e vir pela cidade. Dois soldados abriram e reconheceram June, permitindo que ela entrasse. Mas barraram o caminho de Mu e Shun.

"Quem são essas, June?"-um dos guardas pergunto, olhando desconfiado para Shun, que escondia o rosto com o lenço de cabelos que June lhe emprestara.

"São minhas vizinhas. Precisam trabalhar, os pais morreram e não tem mais ninguém neste mundo."-June dizia com a voz mais melancólica possível.-"E como eu sei que precisamos de criadas no castelo, quero pedir ao chefe da criadagem uma chance a elas."

"Hum...como se chama, lindinha?"-um dos guardas perguntou a Mu, pegando uma mecha de seus cabelos.

"Esta é a Muriel!"-respondeu June na hora.-"E sua irmãzinha Sh..."

"Sheila!"-respondeu Mu na hora, fazendo uma voz feminina, batendo na mão do guarda.-"Atrevido!"

"Podemos entrar?"-June perguntou, suando frio. Shun tentava não rir.

"Claro. Só se a Muriel me prometer que mais tarde me trará o meu jantar."-o guarda piscou para ele.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu...tolinho."-empurrou ele com força.

"Gostei de você, mulher! É forte!"-empurrou ele, batendo em seu traseiro.-"Podem entrar. E Muriel?"-Mu revira os olhos, suspira antes de exibir um falso sorriso.

"Sim?"

"Estarei te esperando mais tarde."-piscando.-"Já estou morrendo de vontade de "conversamos" melhor."

"Pode morrer mesmo!"-respondeu, dando uma risadinha que o guarda gostou.

"Mulherão, não é?"

"Esquisita. Raspa a sobrancelha."-o outro respondeu, montando guarda.

Dentro do castelo, Mu e Shun se desfaziam dos vestidos...Mu mais furioso que o normal.

"Mais uma gracinha daquele babão e eu..."-ele fez um gesto de quem queria esganar alguém.

Shun e June desataram a rir na hora, não estavam agüentando mais.

"Ora, Muriel...não fique zangada. Conquistou um admirador."-Shun zoava o amigo, que queria soca-lo.

"Vamos meninos, agora não é hora para isso!"-June pediu.-"Mu, já o coloquei no castelo e agora?"

"Volte aos seus afazeres para que ninguém desconfie, June. Temos que entregar uma mensagem a Ares."-respondeu com calma.

"ARES!"-a loira praticamente gritou.-"Enlouqueceram? Se ele os vir os matará sem piscar!"

"Não entregaremos pessoalmente a ele, pode ficar tranqüila."-diz Shun.

"Mas precisamos entregar a mensagem a alguém bem próximo."-ponderou Mu.

"O conselheiro real!"-sugeriu o outro rapaz.

"NÃO!"-Mu disse enfático, chegando a assustar os outros.-"Quero dizer...se for necessário, evitaremos ele!"

"Mestre Shion é um homem muito bom e ponderado, Mu."-comentou June.-"Se a mensagem chegar a ele será melhor!"

Mu ficou em silêncio um tempo, parecia transtornado e depois concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Faremos isso. Onde Shion fica a esta hora, June?"-indagou.

"Na Biblioteca real!"

Os dois rapazes seguiram June pelos corredores do Castelo, evitando os guardas a medida que avançavam até a Biblioteca Real. Chegaram à porta e pela luz de vela pelo vão, sabiam que Shion esta ali. Antes que June pudesse abrir, Mu a impediu colocando a mão sobre a dela.

"Deixem que eu entre e fale com o Conselheiro. Fiquem alertas para o caso de alguém aproximar-se."-pediu.

Shun concordou com um aceno de cabeça e ele e June se postaram próximos a uma enorme tapeçaria, olhando para os corredores. Shun respirou fundo antes de entrar no cômodo.

A Biblioteca era enorme, com estantes e mais estantes de livros, pergaminhos, mapas e obras de arte como quadros e estatuetas que ornavam as paredes e cantos. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém, escutou o som de um objeto cair, e um resmungo. Seguindo este mesmo som, chegou ao seu destino.

Shion lia com interesse um tomo, estava tão concentrando na leitura, que nem percebera a presença do rapaz. Fez um gesto com a mão para ele.

"Não pedi nada para comer. Mas volte mais tarde com o uma sopa leve para o jantar, sim?"-ordenou sem desviar os olhos do tomo.

"Não sou um criado, senhor."

Shion levantou o olhar do livro, encarando o rapaz, parecendo reconhecê-lo.

"Você é...?"

"Não esperava mesmo que me reconhecesse. Bem, não vim aqui para isso e sim para..."

"Modere as palavras ao falar comigo, rapaz."-ralhou com ele, sem alterar o tom calmo na voz.-"É o filho de Ágata?"

"Ao menos lembra o nome de minha mãe."-havia mágoa na voz.

"Nunca deixei de pensar nela. Onde está sua mãe, rapaz?"

"Morreu."-Shion demonstrou surpresa e tristeza com a noticia.-"Há dois anos."

"Sinto muito..."-ele suspirou.-"Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Certamente veio em busca de..."

"Nada quero do senhor..."-cortou a frase de Shion com rispidez.-"Passei toda a minha vida sem precisar disso, não é agora que me rebaixarei a tanto. Do senhor, preciso apenas que escute o que direi!"-Shion calou-se e Mu continuou, fazendo o Conselheiro arregalar os olhos diante da narração.-"Em exatos quinze dias, a tarde, pouco antes do anoitecer, Aiolia pede um encontro com o rei Ares, no campo de Asmari, local onde o Rei Aiolos foi morto. Em troca da liberdade da princesa Marin ele pede um combate justo entre Cavalheiros."

"Que insanidade é essa? É um rebelde?"-havia indignação em sua voz.

"Era um artesão...me tornei o que sou por causa de minha mãe...e dos homens que a mataram."-respondeu dando-lhe as costas.-"Deveria saber que foram os homens de seu amado rei que a mataram. Se não tivesse sido covarde e ficado com ela, e não a mandado para longe por política...talvez ainda vivesse."

"Mu!"-este o chamou, e o rapaz parou.-"Eu não sabia, filho."

"Não importa mais...pai."-parou na porta.-"Retornarei amanhã em busca da resposta de seu rei."-saiu em seguida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não acredito que aquele babão está ali!"-Mu reclamou, já trajado com o vestido e observando os guardas do portão da criadagem.-"Isso é humilhante!"

"Veja pelo lado bom...amanhã ao entrarmos, eles não irão nos impedir."-Shun sorriu, diante da carranca de Mu.

"Voltem para a taverna de meu pai, tenho que trabalhar. Mas amanhã conversaremos."-pediu June.

"Certo."-Shun concordou.

"Mais uma coisa..."-June pediu, e quando Shun voltou-se para ouvir o que ela diria, recebeu da loira um beijo rápido nos lábios.-"Boa sorte e cuidado!"

Shun ficou algum tempo abobalhado, vendo June retornar para o interior do castelo, sendo acordado por Mu que o arrastava pelo braço.

"Vamos, Sheila."

Abaixando as cabeças para esconderem os rostos, os dois passavam pela guarda, mas o admirador de "Muriel" os barrou.

"Mas já vão, minha pequena?"

"Sim."-respondeu Mu com a voz feminina.-"Mas voltaremos amanhã para trabalharmos."

"Quer dizer que eu a verei de novo?"-colocando a mão em sua cintura e ele a afastando.

"Não faça isso, atrevido...Não sou este tipo de moça!"-Mu avisou.

"Impossível manter minhas mãos longe de você, Muriel. É tão linda!"

"Mas não sou uma desfrutável."-desviando-se da mão boba do guarda e dando um tapa na cara deste, pegando a mão de "sua irmã".-"Vamos Sheila!"

Saíram rapidamente e o guarda suspirou:

"Que mulher! To apaixonado!"

"Você tem gostos estranhos."-o colega comentou.

Depois que se afastaram do castelo, Mu avisou Shun antes que ele abrisse a boca, com uma expressão nada amigável.

"Se comentar algo...eu quebro sua cara!"

"Não ia dizer nada."-disfarçou, e sorriu pensando em June.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Próxima a Vila dos Rebeldes...

Uma jovem de tez pálida, aparentemente frágil caminhava segurando em uma mão uma trouxa de viagens, e na outra a mão de um menino e este a mão de seu irmão menor. Embora fosse noite, ela parecia saber o caminho a tomar.

"Chegamos, Iain..."-ela avisou, quando em seu caminho uma figura se interpôs, assustando os meninos.-"Poderia abaixar sua espada, está assustando as crianças."

O rapaz a encarou desconfiado, e depois olhou para os meninos e guardou a espada na bainha.

"Estão longe de casa?"-ele perguntou, mantendo-se alerta, uma mulher e duas crianças não viajavam sozinhos.-"Cadê seu marido?"

"Não tenho um."-ela parecia se divertir com o olhar surpreso do rapaz.-"Tampouco estes meninos são meus filhos. São meus protegidos...órfãos desta guerra."

"E o que quer? Quem é você?"

"Meu nome é Pandora. Quero me unir aos rebeldes...sou curandeira. Posso ser útil."

"Não sei se pode ir até lá...terei que perguntar ao nosso líder se podem ser aceitos!"-retrucou.

"Achei que era um dos líderes. Me contaram que um homem com uma cicatriz no rosto, era a voz da lei nesta vila."-ela estende a mão e toca a cicatriz no rosto dele, o toque quente o arrepiou.-"Certo, Ikki?"

"Como sabe meu nome?"-espantou-se, se afastando do toque dela e colocando a mão sobre o cabo da espada.

"Já disse...me contaram."-ela respondeu.

"Tem os olhos de uma bruxa."-ele comentou, encarando-a.

"Eu não disse que não era uma."-um dos meninos tossiu e ela acariciou os cabelos dele.-"Podemos ir, Ikki?"

Ikki pensou em recusar, mandá-la embora. Mas confessava a si mesmo que não poderia deixar aquelas crianças e a mulher passarem a noite na mata, e os olhos de Pandora o intrigavam...queria saber mais sobre ela.

"Venham."-ordenou, já caminhando.

Pandora o seguia, levando os meninos. Logo estaria perto do homem com a alma de um leão...e teria que alertá-lo sobre os perigos que o rondavam. Olhou a vila usada pelos rebeldes...a morte espreitava.

Continua...

Nota: Mais um capítulo pronto...peço desculpas pela demora, mas to conseguindo aos poucos.

Obrigada por continuarem a ler.

Até a próxima! o/

o boba do guarda e dando um tapa na cara deste, pegando a mçai pela guarda, mas o admirador de "por M


	12. Chapter 12

**Vingança e Desejo**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Betado por Akane Kittsune.**

Acampamento rebelde... Noite.

Milo estava deitado em um monte de feno, olhando as estrelas, a sua mente ia longe naquele momento, imaginando onde ela estaria agora, se estava esperando por ele, se havia se casado novamente.

- Dione... –suspirou.

- Assim que tudo isso terminar, enviarei emissários a todos os cantos a procura da sua amada.

Milo levantou-se sobressaltado olhando para Kamus, encostado em uma árvore, olhando para o mesmo céu.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo, amigo.

- E alguém dorme com aquela montanha chamada Aldebaran roncando?

- Ei, uma piada!? Meu nobre amigo Kamus contou uma piada? –zombando.

- Falei sério quando disse que o ajudaria a reencontrar Dione.

Milo sorriu aquele sorriso de quem era descrente sobre esperanças.

- Sei o quanto uma mulher, uma família, pode ser importante na vida de um homem, Milo. Morreria se algo acontecesse a minha esposa e ao meu filho. Eles são a minha vida! – Kamus falava, olhando as estrelas. – Quero que sinta a mesma alegria que eu senti, quando segurei meu filho em meus braços pela primeira vez.

- Nunca me imaginei neste papel de pai e marido... Mas, quando penso nela, parece ser o mundo ideal. -ele se levanta, tirando o feno do corpo e dos cabelos. –Tolices, amigo. Nem sabemos se vamos sobreviver a esta guerra.

- Pensei que eu era o pessimista.

- Em quinze dias, esta guerra pode ser decidida. Não que eu não confie nas habilidades de Aiolia, ele luta por algo mais que um trono. Mas sabemos que Ares pode ser ardiloso.

Kamus balançou a cabeça confirmando e cruzou os braços.

- Por isso, vamos ficar ao lado dele na hora do duelo, Milo. Se houver traição, estaremos lá para ajudá-lo.

- Concordo. Nós dois contra um exercito. Imaginei que morreria assim. -sorriu.

- Oito contra um exército. – Kanon apareceu. - Ou acham que os demais iam ficar parados neste momento?

- Tinha o pressentimento que não. – Kamus sorriu.

- Bem, deixo vocês dois conversando. É minha hora de patrulhar.- Kanon avisou, acenando de costas para os nobres e sumindo na mata.

- Este, luta por algo mais que recolocar Aiolia no trono. –comentou Milo.

- Pelo o que mais ele luta?-Kamus estranhou.

Milo ficou calado.

- Não é o Ikki chegando?- Milo de repente indagou, olhando na direção que o jovem vinha. - E não está sozinho.

Kamus estreitou o olhar cauteloso e depois se surpreendeu por se tratar de uma mulher e duas crianças.

-Quem será?

- Não sei. Mas que é uma bela mulher, isso é!

- Você não tem jeito... –suspirou Kamus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ikki conduziu Pandora e as duas crianças que a acompanhavam para a vila, no caminho o rapaz pensava em seu irmão longe e arriscando a vida, pensava que fora imprudência de sua parte ter permitido que ele fosse.

Olhou por sobre o ombro para a misteriosa Pandora, que mantinha um semblante sereno. Seu olhar encontrou o dela.

- Então é curandeira? –ele indagou.

- Sim.

- Preciso de você. –ele a conduziu a uma tenda, armada perto do poço da vila.

Ao se aproximarem desta, Pandora franziu o cenho, como única reação a visão de homens feridos, estendidos em camas improvisadas pelo chão. Haviam outros, que pareciam doentes.

- Foram feridos em uma emboscada outro dia. Nossos recursos são parcos e as mulheres da vila não tem tanto conhecimento em ervas medicinais. Temo que estes homens fiquem mais doentes. - Ikki explicou a Pandora.

- Farei o que puder... -respondeu por fim. – Poderia levar os meninos para descansarem? Aqui nesta tenda não é lugar para crianças.

- Claro. Vamos garotos.

Os meninos pareciam hesitar, mas Pandora com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça lhes deu a confiança em seguir com Ikki.

- Necessito de fogo, panos limpos e água. -ela falou, retirando da trouxa que tinha a mão algumas ervas.

- Voltarei. –ele avisou, antes de fechar a porta de tecido da tenda. Depois Pandora o ouviu gritar ordens para que fizessem uma fogueira, levassem água e panos limpos para ela.

Logo, tudo o que precisava estava arrumado. Alguns moradores lhe trouxeram tiras de panos, linho e lã, um caldeirão com água fervente, onde Pandora mergulhou os tecidos e os colocou para secar, logo depois eram colocados nos ferimentos dos rebeldes ali.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Pandora olhou por sobre o ombro a jovem de cabelos ruivos que entrava na tenda, depois voltou sua atenção para o ferido.

- Foi você quem fez a costura do corte? Foi bem feito. –comentou a curandeira.

- Mas não evitei a febre. – Marin lamentou, pegando um tecido e o molhando, em seguida colocando-o na fronte do homem febril.

- Infelizmente, isso é questão de sorte. –respondeu colocando um emplastro sobre a ferida. – Mas fez um bom trabalho, princesa.

- Sabe quem sou? –Marin espantou-se. – Ouvi que ser referiram a você como uma...

- Bruxa? –ela sorri de maneira misteriosa. – Acho que sou. Na verdade sei de muitas coisas que não queria ter conhecimento. É um dom, uma maldição... Depende do ponto de vista. - falou pegando outras ervas para preparar uma infusão. –Estava no conforto da sua cabana, por que veio aqui?

- Vim para ajudar. Estes homens se feriram em parte por minha causa.

- Não deveria se culpar. Sinto que eles morreriam com prazer para proteger suas famílias aqui refugiadas. -entrega a Marin um liquido. - Faça-o beber. Vou olhar a criança que está doente. Melhor que deixe que eu cuide dela.

- Por quê?

- Deve cuidar da sua saúde agora, princesa. Afinal...

- Afinal? –desconfiada, observa Pandora.

- Você ainda não sabe, mas carrega uma vida dentro de si.

Marin a olhou espantada, ficando em pé.

- Volte para a sua casa, milady e descanse. Eu cuido de tudo aqui. –seu tom de voz era imperioso e Marin, confusa com a recente revelação obedeceu. Pandora fecha os olhos e murmura.- Vejo a morte de um guerreiro...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Palácio Real...

- UM MENSAGEIRO REBELDE ENTROU EM MEU PALÁCIO!- Ares esbravejava para o Capitão da Guarda, que ajoelhado diante dele, tremia pensando em seu castigo. - COMO PERMITIU ESTA AFRONTA, CAPITÃO?

- Pe-perdão, meu senhor!

Shion, que acabara de entregar a mensagem ao regente, apenas observava calado a sua explosão de fúria. Em sua mente, a dúvida e a raiva. Será mesmo que os soldados de seu rei, que tanto serviu com fidelidade, mataram Ágata? A jovem cortesã a quem Shion amou e nunca esqueceu.

- Saia daqui seu imprestável, antes que eu o mate!- Ares ordenou, sentando-se no trono, visivelmente cansado e furioso. O capitão obedeceu prontamente, saindo rápido dali. - Estou cercado de incompetentes. É um milagre que nenhum rebelde tenha me atacado em meu próprio palácio.

- Posso me retirar, milorde? –Shion indagou, com uma frieza que Ares não percebeu.

- Sim, mas antes... - Shion ficou imaginando que expressão o rei tomou por detrás daquela máscara, quando parecia refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos.- Notícias do meu mensageiro a Themiscera?

- Sim... A rainha não ficou feliz em saber do rapto da filha e...

- E?

- Queria poupar-lhe de outro aborrecimento. Pretendia dizer-lhe somente amanhã que... A rainha mandará seu exército contra Pallas, se a princesa não for resgatada em trinta dias. Ela o culpa pelo ocorrido.

Ares deu uma risada nervosa e suspirou profundamente, como se recuperasse o auto controle.

- Dirá ao mensageiro rebelde se o reencontrar que aceito o desafio. Agora saia, preciso ficar só com meus pensamentos.

- Sim, meu rei. – Shion retirou-se, e a caminha de seus aposentos decidiu que teria uma conversa séria com seu filho rebelde ao se reencontrarem.

- Problemas Conselheiro?

Shion parou de andar e voltou seu olhar cansado ao nobre de longos cabelos loiros, presos por uma fita, que se aproximava pelo corredor.

- Creio que já sabe dos últimos boatos, Shaka.

- Sim. As notícias são rápidas dentro do palácio. – Shaka deu um meio sorriso. – E rumores sobre a sanidade do rei também percorrem estes corredores.

- O rei está apenas irritado com os últimos acontecimentos. -respondeu Shion de maneira seca, em um tom que encerrava a conversa.

O lorde apenas se limitou a sorrir e caminhou pelos corredores, até chegar a uma ala do palácio, onde avistou uma jovem olhando preocupada pela janela.

- Não deixe que os falsos rumores a respeito de seu marido a deixem triste, milady Aurora. –Shaka comentou, se aproximando e ficando ao seu lado.

- Sabe que Kamus não é um traidor. –respondeu a jovem, suspirando.

- Conheço seu marido o suficiente para crer que algo errado está acontecendo, e Kamus está do lado certo... Seja ele qual for. E como eu lhe prometi, irei protegê-la e ao seu filho até seu retorno.

- Obrigada. –Ela continuou a olhar para fora. - Agora é meu irmão que se aventura por aí, disposto a provar a todos que Kamus não é um traidor.

- Hyoga é um bom rapaz. E não está sozinho pelo o que soube. Confie neles, Aurora.

- Eu confio. –ela sorri.

Shaka lhe sorri, tentando passar com este sorriso a certeza de que tudo iria dar certo no final, embora nem ele tenha certeza disso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em uma taverna na cidade...Em um dos quartos.

- Mu? – a voz de Shun que estava deitado na cama olhando o teto chamou a atenção do outro rapaz, que estava sentado no peitoril da janela. – Está calado desde que saímos do castelo. Algo errado?

- Não, Shun. Não é nada...apenas estou imaginando se... –parou de falar, olhando as próprias mãos.

- Se? –insistiu Shun.

- Nada. Pensava em nosso retorno seguro. Agora durma. Amanhã mesmo, após a nossa visita ao palácio, teremos que ir embora da cidade.

- Está bem. –Shun sentia algo errado, mas sentia que o amigo não queria conversar no momento. Tratou de tentar dormir.

Mu, por outro lado, continuava a observar a cidade adormecida, enquanto a mente lhe enviava a um passado não tão distante.

Ele se lembrava vagamente da sua vida no palácio, era muito pequeno para entender o porquê das pessoas cochicharem quando ele e sua mãe passavam pelos corredores. Não entendia o significado da palavra cortesã, dita com desprezo pelas damas da corte, ao se referirem a sua mãe.

Ele só se lembrava do sorriso terno e do carinho que ela lhe dedicava, de vê-la chorando às vezes, mas que sempre disfarçava quando o via e dizia que estava tudo bem.

Lembrava do pai... Que raramente os visitava. Raramente lhe lançava alguma palavra. Era como se ele erguesse uma barreira, fina e translúcida como cristal, mas ao mesmo tempo forte o suficiente para afastar as pessoas que amava, de perto dele.

Um dia, eles partiram do palácio. Era muito pequeno, mas se lembrava da carruagem que os levaria para uma fazenda bem longe da capital, viu seu pai se despedindo deles, dizendo que era o melhor a ser feito. Seu pai o abraçou forte, foi a última vez que o vira... Até hoje.

Seu pai... O conselheiro real... Que sempre colocou seus deveres acima de sua vida particular e afastou a amante e o filho desta união para longe, por causa de rumores.

A mãe sempre dizia que ele fez o que era certo, pensando em seu futuro. Ele nunca acreditou ou perdoou.

A noite foi longa para o rapaz, que não conseguiu conciliar o sono.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Um filho. Ela carregava um filho de Aiolia! Com um sorriso, tocou o próprio ventre. Será que Pandora estava brincando com ela? Seria possível isso? Ouviu comentarem que ela era uma bruxa, mas não havia levado a sério isso até ela proferir estas palavras. Como ela poderia saber?

Há apenas poucos dias compartilhava o leito com Aiolia, como se fosse sua mulher. Bem, já ouviu histórias de mulheres que demoravam anos para conceber uma criança, enquanto outras em apenas uma noite ficavam grávidas. Tocou novamente o ventre e sorriu.

Sua barriga estava de um tamanho normal, demoraria a crescer, para que ela sentisse a criança dentro de si. Um filho de Aiolia... Imaginou um menino de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos vivazes como os do pai. Correndo pelos campos, brincando com uma espada de madeira, brincando com outras crianças.

Seu filho, cavalgando com Aiolia...

Então, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Medo, insegurança, o temor de que Aiolia não sobrevivesse ao o que viria. Esta perspectiva minou suas forças e Marin teve vontade de chorar. Nada do que dissesse o moveria da sua idéia de vingar a morte de seu irmão. Para ele não importava o trono mais, e sim a justiça contra o assassino de Aiolos.

- Marin? –a voz de Aiolia a sobressaltou.

A princesa amazona virou-se e deparou com seu amado olhando-a preocupado pela súbita palidez no rosto dela.

- Eu a procurava. Está tarde e...

Marin o calou com um beijo, jogando-se em seus braços. Como se neste ato pudesse apagar as dúvidas que a assombravam no momento. Tudo o que queria era sentir o seu calor.

- Vamos para casa, Aiolia. –ela pediu, quase em um sussurro e ele concordou.

Aiolia notou algo errado com Marin, mas percebendo que ela preferia o silêncio, respeitou este momento. Esperaria quando ela lhe viesse contar o que a afligia. Lithos os esperava a porta da casa e Aiolia com um gesto pediu para que a menina fosse se deitar. Apesar dela ter notado que Marin não estava bem, obedeceu.

- Marin...

- Amanhã eu lhe contarei tudo, prometo.

- Está bem.

Ele a guiou até o quarto. Na mente da amazona a idéia de que deveria fazê-lo desistir desta luta na qual sofreriam amargamente. Teria que fazer isso pelo seu filho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era alta madrugada quando Ikki foi verificar o que a curandeira estava fazendo. Não era tolo a ponto de deixar uma completa desconhecida sozinha no acampamento. Não sabia bem o que era, mas não confiava completamente na mulher chamada Pandora.

Abriu a entrada da tenda e a observou cuidando de um de seus homens, que lutava contra a febre. Percebeu a face serena dela enquanto executava a ação de limpar constantemente a fronte do doente com um pano umedecido, e o olhar agradecido deste para com ela.

Notou então a beleza da jovem, a tez branca como marfim e o contraste com a cascata de cabelos negros, que pareciam sedosos ao toque. E os olhos...violetas. Raramente havia visto tal tonalidade!

- Deseja algo? –ela perguntou de repente, assustando Ikki.

- Ah...não. Queria saber se precisava de mais alguma coisa. -disfarçou.

- Saber se os meninos já dormiram.

- Assim que deitaram. –Ikki se aproximou, sentando do outro lado do moribundo, olhando para o que Pandora fazia.- Qual a sua história, Pandora?

- Minha história?

- Sim. O que a trouxe até aqui?

- Vivia em uma cabana próxima a um vilarejo, que fornecia alimentos a vocês de vez em quando. Os meninos moravam lá.

- E o que houve?

- Ares. –a menção do nome fez Ikki cerrar o punho. - Seus soldados atacaram o vilarejo e mataram a todos, os sobreviventes fugiram para a mata ou foram capturados... Vi os prisioneiros serem decapitados e suas cabeças colocadas como aviso aos traidores. Os pais dos garotos foram mortos e sua casa queimada. Assim como o restante da vila.

- Quem comandou tal atrocidade?

- O chamam de Máscara da Morte. –ela observou a reação de Ikki ao nome, não parecia ter se espantado com o título. – Ele é conhecido pelo hábito de decapitar seus prisioneiros.

- Já ouvi falar dele. –ficou pensativo. –Então, ele está nos caçando...

- Aparentemente. –ela se levantou, para recolher as vasilhas que usava. – Achei que seria mais seguro vir para cá e também...

- O que?- perguntou ficando ao lado dela.

- Eu precisava avisá-los sobre uma visão que eu tive.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a rir. Pandora normalmente não se deixava abalar pelas chacotas, convivia com elas desde criança e aumentaram quando seus dons se manifestaram. Mas ouvir as risadas dele, a estavam deixando nervosa.

- Desculpe, mas...eu não acredito em "visões".-enfatizando bem o tom de deboche com a palavra.

- A morte paira por este lugar.

- A morte nos acompanha desde que o tirano tomou o trono e faz o que quer. Alguma outra novidade?

- Sim. Que é um tolo e idiota! –disse com irritação, lhe entregando a vasilha de água com tanta força que espirrou o conteúdo no rosto de Ikki. Pandora saiu da tenda.

- Ei! Praga... -Ikki foi atrás dela, limpando o rosto.- Aonde pensa que vai, milady?

- Dormir. -respondeu seca.

- Certo. E aonde... -viu que ela se dirigia diretamente para a sua casa.- Ei, não vai dormir aí comigo! Seus pirralhos dormem na cama do meu irmão, e só tem a minha!

- É tudo do que preciso. -ela respondeu parando na porta.

- E onde eu dormiria? –Ikki a olhou de cima em baixo, parando um pouco o olhar no decote generoso do vestido que mostrava a curva dos seios de Pandora. Deu um sorriso.

Sorriso este que sumiu quando ela fechou a porta da sua casa em seu rosto.

- Durma nos estábulos.

Ikki olhava para a porta, boquiaberto. Esta mulher o expulsara de sua própria casa? Quem ela pensava que era?

Deu a volta pela casa e pulou a janela dos fundos, entrando em casa, determinado a colocar aquela mulher em seu devido lugar. A encontrou na sala, andando de um lado para o outro, nervosa.

Ela o viu e arregalou os grandes olhos violetas, assustada. Ele a pegou com brusquidão pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Jamais ouse me trancar novamente fora da minha casa!

- Está me machucando! É um bruto!

- É. E as mulheres nunca reclamaram disso. Você logo vai descobrir por que.

Pandora soltou uma imprecação, ofendida com o jeito que ele se referia a ela. Ele a ignorou, arrastando-a até a cozinha e a soltou com tanta força, que ela quase caiu.

- Quer ficar em meu teto? Então vai ter que merecer isso.

- Não vou me deitar com você!

- Não faço questão disso. Não gosto de mulheres do seu tipo. –Pandora abriu a boca, ligeiramente ofendida por dentro.- Pode dormir na cozinha. Fará minhas refeições e cuidará dos feridos e doentes, como uma boa curandeira. Todos que aqui moram precisam parecer úteis. Se você não for útil, eu lhe entrego a primeira caravana que passar. Entendeu?

Pandora o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Entendi.

- Pode dormir no chão. Tem peles naquele armário que pode usar para forrar o chão. Boa noite!-saiu da cozinha, deixando uma jovem irritada e com planos de se vingar em mente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manhã seguinte... Em Pallas.

Novamente trajados como mulheres, Mu e Shun entraram no castelo acompanhando June. Tiveram que passar pelos guardas outra vez, e pelas cantadas de um deles dirigida a Mu que precisou de toda a sua paciência, para não socá-lo e por tudo a perder.

Mu pediu aos amigos que o esperassem, vigiando o corredor, enquanto caminhava até um amplo jardim, um lugar que se lembrava de sua infância e brincou muito ali com outras crianças, filhos de servos e pajens.

Um homem, aparentemente cansado. O rosto marcado por uma noite insone, parecia esperá-lo. Ele o fitou longamente antes de responder.

- O rei concorda.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça antes de dar as costas a Shion e caminhar.

- Mu! –ele o chamou. – Eu amei sua mãe. Jamais quis outra mulher a não ser ela.

- Meio tarde, não é? –respondeu sem se virar, saindo dos jardins.

Encontrou os amigos esperando-o com ansiedade.

- Vamos voltar. Aiolia precisa se preparar para uma batalha.

Continua...

Notas: Mais um capítulo!

Obrigada a todos por lerem e a paciência com que esperam os capítulos de meus fics. Agradeço a todos por isso!

Beijos!

Até a próxima!


End file.
